The Truth
by merinxD
Summary: Hermione is in her seventh year at Hogwarts and just found out that she isn't who she thinks she is. What will come of this new life & what does Draco Malfoy have to do with it? DMHG REWRITTEN
1. It's Finally Happening

It has come to my attention that quite a few of you would like me to continue 'The Truth'. I have decided that that is going to happen now. I want to get back into writing so why not start with rewriting my very first fanfic?

I can't just 'continue' where I left off. My writing style has changed, even if only a little. So I will start with editing the first eight chapters and uploading them quite rapidly while working on the newest chapter. Please make sure to read the editing chapters as some things may change but they will only be minimal. If there is anything you think the story could benefit with please pm me or leave me a review.

I will also be archiving my stories on www dot rivalsinlove dot com my Dramione centric fanfiction archive.

Happy Reading!

Feels good to be back,

MerinxD


	2. Prologue

**/ The Truth /**

_Rewritten_

Prologue

_Disclaimer – I do not. Have not. Will not. Ever own Harry Potter & the rights to it. I only own my plot line. Sadly._

The dark blanket of night covered England as it always had. The cool summer air and clear skies did nothing to hinder its ability to hold the secrets of many who needed its safety. Night was reliable, as it would always come with it changing everything that was in the day, altering objects and landscapes, harbouring animals that dare not wander in the light, giving people the freedom to act as they can't when sun shines down on them. Night was a strange mistress that could help or hinder. This particular June summers eve night was a friend. A friend harbouring a life, a life fleeing with everything they had.

_Night watched curiously. He had seen many things in his life time, good and bad. It had taught him with centuries past, that to care was a pointless venture. He was not the decider of fates. Sometimes he felt sorry for what he saw, but alas, nothing could change it. He could only alter his appearance and even that was slight._

_Watching the tall figure fleeing, night felt compelled. He could sense an air of desperation in the person's stride, an intense need to fulfil something, an important task maybe. Could he also sense the presence of an infant? He concluded that the terrified mortal was protecting their own. Night did not know what it was like to have a family, only the mortals. They were his family. He had seen many horrible things happen and felt that he did not want this to end in bloodshed. Tonight he felt that he could care, just this once. This member of his family was worth caring for. Focusing determinedly night created a cloak, the darkest he had ever made. He could not change the fates, but he could hinder them. _

The tall hooded figure ran through the darkness, clutching a tiny bundle that was sure to change the wizarding world.

They were desperate. They needed to find somewhere safe, anywhere! Glancing around quickly the person dived for the nearest house. Climbing the few steps that the large brick house had, the person threw caution to the wind and pounded desperately upon the oak door.

The figures prayers were answered when a man in his early twenties cracked the door open. He was tall with a pale complexion, sporting light brown hair and a lightly freckled face. He looked friendly.

"Can I help you?" The man asked looking rather startled at the new comer.

The person pulled back the hood of their cloak revealing a young beautiful woman with long blonde unruly hair and distinct round chocolate orbs, they were filled with fear and sheer desperation.

"Please, you must help me!" The woman spoke, he voice was shaky.

The man looked upon the woman with kind eyes, he could see the fear and longing in her form. Looking down he saw the bundle, a baby. George Granger could not ignore a mother in need. He would do whatever she asked.

"What do you need?" He asked calmly.

"Someone is after me, they have already taken the life of my husband and now they want to kill me, I need you to care for my baby, please she is me whole life." The woman pleaded. Tears began to fall slowly down her porcelain cheeks.

"I will do what I can." He would care for the child.

"Thank you, I know that this is a lot to ask but there is no other way my daughter must carry our bloodline through, we are the only ones left...and I am sure that I won't live to see the next sun rise"

The woman looked down at the child sadly love radiating through her stare. She would regret not being able to see her grow but new that this muggle man would keep his word. It was in his eyes. Kissing her daughter on the forehead, she handed the bundle over with shaking hands

Pulling out a box from her cloak the woman handed it over.

"This is for her. So she will know who she is and what she must do. It is important that you give this to her on her sixteenth birthday. Please, this is my last request."

George nodded firmly.

The woman began to back away into the darkness.

"Please treat my daughter well, her name is Hermione"

He opened his mouth to speak but the mystery woman had already fled, leaving with him a new purpose. Although a child was unexpected, it was not unwelcome. The gods had blessed his baron wife with a child. If only a life did not need to be taken in the process.

He retreated into the house, locking the door and closing the curtains. Switching off the hallway light he paused, closing his eyes tight. He cringed as he listened to the blood curdling scream of a woman in agony.

He wished it didn't have to be like this.

**A/N – **Well here is the prologue. Hope you all liked it. I do not have a full time beta yet, so please excuse me for any mistakes made. If anyone knows of a beta who is in business please let me know.

MerinxD

Review!


	3. The Truth Unfolds A Little

The Truth Unfolds – A Little

**-Fifteen Years Later-**

Loud music reverberated throughout the large brick home. It was painfully cheerful and mirrored the atmosphere of the beautifully decorated garden. It was the perfect party for a sweet sixteen. If only the sweet sixteen did not hate parties.

Hermione Granger found herself underneath her bed with a torch and a very large text book. She was behind in her readings for the following year at Hogwarts and needed to memorise everything by the time holidays ended. This party was a silly distraction that she did not need! It was just another year after all, nothing to go all crazy about.

Freezing, the Gryffindor quickly shut the torch off staying as still as possible. Footsteps were coming her way.

"Hermione," It was her mother.

God bless her overly cheerful soul. Sighing quietly the girl waited for the older woman to disappear. Hermione loved her mother more than anything but they just did not seem to click. Her father on the other hand was much more up her alley. Currently she was sure that he would be hiding in his shed pretending to work on something 'handy'. The birthday girl new for a fact that her father did not know how to build a simple bird house, it was just his place of hiding. She needed one of those.

Hissing inwardly Hermione reeled back as the outside light hit her sensitive eyes. At least she had gotten an hour of reading in.

"There you are!" Anne Granger exclaimed happily. "What on earth are you doing under there? Come and join the fun."

Crawling out from the bed like an army man, Hermione stood and brushed off her clothes.

"You aren't even wearing your birthday clothes Hermione. How can you expect anyone to know that you are the birthday girl." Her mother's frown deepened.

Looking down at herself, she sighed. What was wrong with her normal clothes? Sure they were plain but she didn't need clothes to define her. Hermione Granger was so much more than that. School would come soon any way and she would be back in her favourite outfit ever. Her Hogwarts robes.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" Hermione asked defiantly.

Anne Granger huffed, throwing her hands in the air a little.

"Fine, wear what you want but come downstairs. You aren't missing your birthday party…AGAIN." Her mother stalked out of the room an air of crabbiness following her.

"Just lovely!" Hermione muttered sarcastically, "I have awoken the beast."

Following the direction her mother took, the birthday girl sighed preparing herself for the dreaded party. She hoped that there would not be any games.

The sun was setting peacefully when Hermione entered her room next. At least the nightmare of a party had ended and she could continue on with her life as per usual until the nineteenth of September the next year.

After showering and climbing into bed the Gryffindor pulled out her charms text book once again and placing it upon her full stomach she began to read.

_Knock knock_

Hermione glanced upward at the sound. Her father was standing in the door way smiling softly.

"Hey dad, have fun today?" She asked smirking slightly. They both knew that neither of them enjoyed the forced festivities but it was an Anne Granger rule.

"You know the answer to that pumpkin." He replied, entering the room.

Walking up to his daughter he gave her a kiss on the forehead before taking a seat at the foot of the bed. There was a box decorated intricately in his large hands. Hermione paid no mind to it.

"I'm just studying for school." The girl stated going back to her book.

George Granger sighed heavily at this. His girl was the best of the best at everything she did. She was caring and loyal and very witty. He hoped that what he had to say would not alter her in anyway. He knew that he was about to lose his daughter, maybe not all of her but a significant part. Looking down at the box given to him so many years ago his face grew sad. Many times over the years he had considered breaking his promise but he realised every time the thought crossed his mind that it would be selfish. Hermione deserved to know of her origins even if it would upset her. It was the right thing to do.

Looking at his concentrating daughter, George cleared his throat.

"Hermione love, I have something important to tell you." He watched her look up from her book and slowly place it on her bed side table. He had her undivided attention now.

"What is it daddy? You look upset." Hermione began to worry a little.

George sighed outwardly, "I am a little pumpkin." He held the box out to her and she took it.

"What is this?" She asked curiously, opening the lid.

Her father did not answer, merely sat where he was quietly praying for the best.

Looking down at the contents of the box Hermione was puzzled. There were things in here she had never seen before, things obviously about her. Pulling out a few pieces of expensive looking jewellery she put them to the side. This box seemed to have a lot of contents for something so small. She concluded that is was a magical box.

What was her father doing with a never ending box? He did not know where to buy these types of magical items. This box also looked very expensive.

Picking up other items she had never seen before, Hermione flipped through an old photo album of her and her parents. She had never seen these photos, she were frozen in time and by the looks of it Hermione was not even one year of age.

Sifting further she picked up the only item that did not look to be worth a lot of money. It was a small tattered box with a faded inscription engraved on the lid. The words were barely understandable. Looking close Hermione read aloud.

"Hermione Grace."

That could not be right! Her name was Hermione Anne Granger. Could this be a cousin?

Quickly pulling the lid off the smaller box the girl gasped at what she found. A birth certificate trimmed with silver and gold, attached was a moving photo of a young man with dark brown hair and emerald eyes. His arm was draped lazily around a beautiful woman. Her hair was blonde and unruly, her eyes large like big pools of chocolate, in her arms lay a baby.

Soldiering on Hermione opened a golden envelope that was attached to the photo. It held a seal that she had never seen before. It was much like the Hogwarts crest that adorned every letter she had received from them.

Ripping the seal unceremoniously the girl pulled out the parchment inside. It was obvious that it had been written with a quill.

_Betrothal Contract approved by the Minister of Magic under the pureblood alliance award. _

_Upon the death of Henry Grace it has been agreed a blood alliance must be sought in the hope of avoiding the old family's extinction. Two of the oldest pureblood lines must unite and continue on its legacy. _

_Hermione Isobelle Grace the last remaining heir of the Grace family is to marry Draco Lucius Malfoy by the eve of her seventeenth birthday. An heir must be produced within a two year period securing the bloodline. _

_In order to protect the bloodline at stake Hermione Isobelle Grace will be put under form of protection to secure her life._

_This contract bounds the pureblood children together until the day of death. It is the only way to break the bond. _

_Signed,_

_Henry Grace II __**X**_

_Isobelle Grace __**X**_

_Lucius Malfoy __**X**_

_Narcissa Malfoy __**X **_

Hermione stared at the parchment, reading it over again. This was not possible!

Shooting a look at her father he nodded solemnly. No! It was not right. She could not be the girl the contract was referring to. It was too far fetched.

Yet there she sat staring at the letter tears forming in her chocolate orbs, knowing deep down that the letter was correct, wishing for it to be another way.

Folding up the contract slowly her teary eyes fell upon a loose piece of parchment. The words that filled the page were scrawled in messy hand writing, covered in dried blotches. Tears.

Curiosity got the better of the witch. Hermione picked it up and began to read.

'_To my baby, Hermione._

_I am writing this in haste, I am being hunted. I am your mother and I know what I must do now. I am Isobelle Grace and I am going to die tonight. Your father has been killed already and I fear if I don't find safety we will be next. I plan to flee to a muggle town and leave you in muggle care where our hunters can't find you. My home, your inheritance, every thing is now yours. The deed is in this box. The wards will let you in. _

_I am sorry that I have to leave you. I love you and wish it did not have to be this way._

_I wish that you could know about me but it is not safe. You will find out when you are of age. Until then the muggles will look after you. _

_This old key is a port key, use it when you are ready._

_Thank them for me._

_I love you with all my heart,_

_Be strong,_

_Your Mother,_

_Isobelle_

Hermione looked down at the port key. Where did it go?

Closing her eyes she began to cry softy.

She heard her father walk up to her and sit down. He held her while she cried. Hermione fell asleep that way.

The room was dark, she was alone.

Hermione sighed. What a fucked up holiday.

Looking over at her bed side table she groaned.

"Three am." She said aloud.

All of that stress must have knocked her out. Slowly climbing out of bed Hermione put on her night gown to stay warm. Turning on the light she walked over to her dresser where the box of secret sat. Grabbing her wand and flipping the lid open, she nodded determinedly.

It was time to find out where this port key went.

She kept her eyes shut, probably not a wise move. This place felt warm, warmer then she would have expected.

Gaining the courage Hermione opened her eyes, taking in her surroundings.

Realising where she was, she gasped.

"No!" She whispered, "I'm going to be killed, fuck."

Clutching her wand tightly Hermione quickly closed her eyes trying to apparate home. Nothing. Shit! There must be anti apparation wards on the house. This was not good.

Hearing footsteps Hermione whirled around prepared for battle.

"Granger? What the fuck are you doing in my house? How did you get in?"

Why couldn't it have been a house elf.

"Malfoy. I picked up this key and it turned out to be a port key. It brought me here." Hermione did not want to die. She knew that if Malfoy tried to fight her she would win but what came after would not be pretty.

Malfoy looked flabbergasted. Quickly walking towards her he clasped his hand around her right bicep, gripping tightly.

"You are hurting me." She told him as he began to drag her down the hallway.

The previously surprised blond sneered. Gripping tighter.

"Doesn't matter if it hurts Granger, what is going to come will hurt more for trespassing you filthy mudblood!" His strides grew longer and faster. It was hard to keep up.

Finally arriving at two very large doors Malfoy pounded on them with his free hand.

"Father!" He called, "I found a mudblood in the house." His voice was loud, Hermione did not see fit to correct him.

One of the large doors ripped open and Lucius Mafloy appeared looking more intimidating than ever. It did not matter that he was wearing his sleep wear, his face held a look of murder.

Walking forward quickly he grabbed hold of Hermiones throat pushing her against the wall. He held her there tightly, face mere inches away.

"What are you doing here Granger?" He seethed. Lucius Malfoy knew her name. This couldn't be good.

Hermione tried to speak but she found that she could not breath. After a few gasps the older Malfoy loosened his grip before demanding,

"Speak!"

Narcissa appeared at the door way behind him and Hermione searched her eyes for help. Narcissa looked sympathetic.

"I was given this port key to me by my mother. She said to use it on my birthday." Hermione stammered holding up the key. "She didn't tell me it would take me here. I'm sorry I just want to go home." She would not cry. There was no way she could give them the satisfaction.

Glancing to the side, anything to avoid Lucius's cold eyes, Hermione saw Draco looking quite proud of himself. She wanted to ruin it for him.

"My mother is Isobelle Grace. I just found out I am a pureblood." She spoke just above a whisper.

Hearing this Lucius took a step backward, his face had changed from a cold stare to one of complete shock.

Hermione felt herself falling but she could not stop it. Soon she was crumpled on the floor staring up at three Malfoys.

"She is lying!" The young Malfoy accused quickly.

"Shut it Draco." His father raged.

Hermione looked down at her hands, waiting for what was to come. But instead of unforgivables being shot at her, she felt two arms pull her close. It was a womans body.

"How did we not see Lucius?" Narcissa asked all the while hugging the young girl to her breast.

"How could we have?" His voice was calm once again.

"She has the same name." His wife countered.

Silence fell over the group momentarily, Hermione felt herself beginning to cry. This was not happening.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to come here." She whispered. "Please don't hurt me. Please."

Hermione begged Lucius.

"I am not going to hurt you. I apologise for my behaviour moments before." He replied sneering a little at her tears.

"Hermione dear, we are sorry. If I had of known before this we could have prepared. I will have a room made up right away." Narcissa spoke softly.

"Why are you doing that?" Draco asked sounding like a spoilt child. "She is a dirty mudblood, do something to her, don't offer her tea!"

"Draco you will stop that this instance." His mother stood offering Hermione a hand. "This girl is not a muggle born, she was in witness protection and is your future wife."

"WHAT?" The young Malfoy's jaw dropped comically before his face hardened. Glaring solidly at both women he stalked off. He would not listen to their lies.

The bizarre events of the night had not come to an end for Hermione just yet.

After Malfoy had stalked off Lucius bid his farewell leaving the two women alone. Looking over at the older woman Hermione wondered what was going to happen now. Narcissa had a plan evidently, pulling the young girl softly by the elbow she led them along the corridor in the direction that Malfoy had taken.

They walked for several minutes in silence until the older woman spoke.

"Your mother was a beautiful woman. She was my closest friend." She admitted looking in the direction they were walking. "I knew this was coming, I just didn't know when."

She slowed coming to a stop in front of a door.

"I haven't been in this room for sixteen years." Narcissa said moving forward and opening the door.

Hermione followed Narcissa inside. The older woman lit the fire and the lamps. The room was beautiful.

"It isn't ready but this room has been set up for you since you were born. It is early in the morning, would you please stay until morning when we can discuss this more?" Narcissa looked hopeful.

"My parents will wonder where I am." Hermione reasoned. "If I could owl them first please?"

"Certainly."

Calling a house elf Narcissa ordered it to fetch an owl for Hermiones personal use. She called another elf to give the room a once over and clean the bed.

Then with a brief hug the older woman left Hermione to her own devices.

Sitting down on the large king size bed the Gryffindor took in her surroundings. This place was all too much! There was expensive tapestries and plush chairs, a book case bigger than she had ever seen as well as a very expensive rug. The bed she was sitting on was massive! She would get lost in her sleep.

A tapping was heard and Hermione noticed the large beautiful owl at the window. Walking over she let it in and gave it a pat. Then she set about writing her parents an explanation.

The day had certainly been a long one.

Hermione hoped tomorrow would bring less surprises.

Day light streamed in through the window lazily. It was still early but Hermione could not help but be awake.

Rolling over she groaned, burying her face in one of the over sized pillows the bed came with. She did not want to move, it was too comfortable.

Slowly dragging herself out of bed the girl stretched, rubbing sleep out of her eyes. Slouching over to the round table she had composed her letter on she found a sun dress lying with a pair of sandals and demure underwear. A note was attached to the dress written in elegant script.

_Hermione, _

_When you wake please come and see me. A house elf will come and find you. _

_N.M_

Putting down the note Hermione picked up the dress and underwear heading for the en suite.

Once cleaned and dressed the young woman looked at herself in the mirror.

"Stupid hair." She tried to tame it to no avail, finally pulling the curly tendrils from her face and into a loose bun.

Hermione felt ready for the day.

Walking out of the room she was greeted by a house elf.

"Ello miss." The small creature grinned.

"Good morning. How long have you been here. You could have woken me up." Hermione felt bad,

"Is okay miss. I only been ere a full hand round the clock." The house elf did not seem upset at all.

"An hour!" Hermione exclaimed, "That's horrible, I am so sorry."

"No need to be sorry missus. Follow me please. The mistress wants to talk to you."

With that the elf began down the hallway striding cheerfully to a beat Hermione could not hear. After walking down a couple of flights of stairs they came to a large room that resembled an over sized lounge room. Inside sat Narcissa, Lucius and much to Hermione's dismay, Malfoy.

She cleared her throat a little gaining the attention of the Malfoy family. Narcissa looked up from her booklet smiling beautifully, she motioned for Hermione to take a seat next to her son. Yuck!

"We have contacted your muggle parents." Lucius began. "Your adopted father agreed to send over the information you were given." He held up the box. "Everything seems to be in order."

"So it is true?" Hermione asked, hoping maybe it was all a big joke.

Narcissa gave her a look that said 'every word'.

Lucius nodded, "I have requested the complete documentation from the ministry." He took a sip of his tea.

Hermione nodded at his words.

"Um, excuse me. Mr. Malfoy, do you know what is going to happen from here? I'm a little confused." Hermione admitted.

The older man gave a curt nod before beginning.

"After the name changing documentation arrives the ministry will be able to take you off the witness protection list. You may collect your things from the muggle home and will take residency here until the school year starts." He took another sip of his drink, "Also we will notify Hogwarts of the arrangements."

"We hope that you will be able to think of this as a home from now on. The remainder of the holidays you will attend etiquette classes and getting to know my son on a deeper level." Narcissa added.

Hermione sighed outwardly, looking towards the youngest Malfoy. He looked sullen as ever.

"But I can't marry him." She whispered. "He is horrible."

"You aren't sunshine and rainbows either Granger." Malfoy snapped.

"At least I'm nice to people." She countered.

"Nice? You are a bossy know it all!" His voice rose

"Shut it ferret!" Hermione was getting angry.

He stood glaring down at her, "Not a chance mudblood."

Hermione followed suit, standing abruptly she slapped him across the face.

"You're a loathsome little cockroach." She ground out her voice lowering.

"At least I'm not Potters foot rest!" His face came closer to hers as he grabbed the hand that was about to hit him again.

"Snape favours you quite a bit, sure you aren't doing any extra curricular for him?" She implied, not backing down.

"Mudblood!" His leaned further in hoping she would move away. That was a low blow.

"Death Eater!"

Then. He kissed her.

Hermione was flabbergasted. Draco Malfoy was kissing her! And she was kissing back. Wait. What? No!

Pushing herself away from the boy her hand pulled back slapping him with all her might.

"Don't touch me Malfoy." Feeling scandalised she fled from the room quickly heading for her bed room.

Draco stood there mouth agape. He touched the spot where she had hit him, it stung. She was a firey one.

"What was that?" Draco's mother asked the boy.

He had forgotten they were even there.

"It was nothing." He mumbled. Turning to his father he mumbled his apologies before exiting for his own room.

Narcissa turned to Lucius with a knowing look.

"I think our son has a crush on his fiancé." She told him smirking a little.

"Hm." Lucius pondered. "I'm surprised I had never seen it before. The way he complains about the girl."

"He isn't used to people standing up to him Lucius." She told him conjuring another drink.

The older man smirked, "Well she certainly did that, didn't she."

"Certainly, but I think deep down that Hermione feels the same way." Narcissa smiled.

"Isn't it always that way?" Lucius asked.

"That's how it was for us." She replied before losing herself in her memories.

_**A/N **__So that turned out nothing like the first chapter of the old story. I hope you liked it. Still on the beta hunt._

_Review!_

_MerinxD_


	4. Little More of the Malfoys ALOT of Draco

A Bit More of the Malfoys & A LOT of Draco

Hermione stalked around her room. Walking in fast wild circles - Once. Twice. A third time. Growing dizzy the young woman let herself flop on the over sized bed.

"Arghh!" She screamed into a pillow muffling the sound significantly. The girl rolled around in frustration.

She just wanted to go home. This was stupid, there was no way she could be what they said she was. It was too much of a fairy tale.

Draco Malfoy however, was a big fat frog!

Hermione could not believe that he had the audacity to kiss her. Who in their right mind decides right in the middle of an argument to just up and kiss someone.

He hated her.

She hated him.

His parents were watching. Yuck!

His name starts and ends with Draco Malfoy.

She could not understand why.

A light bulb went off in her over sized brain and she smirked.

He was batshit mad. That was the only explanation. He loved himself so much that it turned him loopy, that and all the inbreeding.

She giggled at the thought finding that her spirits had risen considerably.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Her first real day at Malfoy manor went by rather peacefully after the kissing incident. Narcissa and Hermione went and collected her things, which was a lot easier than she thought it would be.

It seemed that her father had been preparing himself for this day her entire life. George Granger was just happy that his daughter did not hate him. Her mother on the other hand had turned to the drink, old habits die hard.

Hermione collected her things quickly grabbing what she needed as well as a few trinkets.

Then she told her father that he would always be that – her father, and followed Narcissa into the floo.

Pleased with the arrangement the Malfoys had made, the young woman was not anxious to leave. They were not taking her family away from her, she could visit them in her free time and come home once a week for dinner. Narcissa even agreed to have Draco come along sometime. It seemed the pureblood woman did not mind muggle George Granger as much as she should have. But then, Narcissa did have a kind heart and Hermione knew that her father was as charming as a fox when he wanted to be.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Sign here." Lucius pointed,

"And here," She did so.

"Initial here."  
"Thumb print here."

Hermione removed her thumb and looked up at the man. They were signing the ministry name order paper work. She was happy he was here to help.

"Miss Granger. Or should I say Grace?" Lucius asked place the paper work in a folder.

"Granger please. I don't feel like a Grace yet." Hermione responded.

"Quite right, you will be a Malfoy soon enough." He pointed out. "I'm sure Narcissa is just itchy to plan something. That woman is batty for social events." He seemed quite pleasant. This was a lot different to the 'I'm going to choke you into the ground Lucius'.

Hermione cringed at the thought of another party. Being a Malfoy was going to be exhausting.

"You do not like social gatherings." He observed keenly.

"No, I much prefer solitude. I like reading and learning. Studying anything I can get my hands onto." She admitted openly.

Lucius thought as much, she was a worthy advisory for Draco. A good woman always challenged her man in new ways. Draco needed a good challenge. That Parkinson girl was too much of a social get about to be worth anything.

"You are welcome to roam the house." He told her, "Have you seen the library?"

A grin grew upon the girls face, "Oh have I ever. It is amazing Mr. Malfoy! I could spend all day in there." Her face lit up as she spoke, "Mrs. Malfoy showed me the library after I got home from getting my things. I found a book that I am very interested in." She nodded. "The biography of how the Malfoy business was started and its workings to date. It is a fascinating read I must say. Your business strategy is very cunning." She blushed realising her rambling. "But I'm sure you know that." Her voice trailed into nothing, embarrassment taking over.

The older man looked at the girl curiously. Draco was not interested in the company or its workings yet his future daughter in law was? It was astounding that such a small girl could challenge so many social norms and not even realise it. She could be an asset in the future.

"Yes." He smirked, "It is a good read." He paused seeming to think for a moment, "Perhaps when Draco comes in for his internship you could trail along. See what you think, if you liked it we might even be able to look at some work experience."

Hermione's smile grew once again her eyes flying up the meet the older man's. She looked like she was going to hug him, but held herself back.

"That would be wonderful. A most prodigious affair. I would love it." She smiled picking up her things. "Would it be okay if I took my leave sir?" She asked politely.

"Of course," She nodded at him and headed for the door. "Hermione." He called, "It's Lucius. Call me Lucius."

The girl smiled and nodded once more before disappearing.

Yes. She would certainly be an asset.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The day had been a long one and Hermione was ready for bed. She felt drained physically and emotionally. She was happy that tomorrow she could rest.

Right now though, she needed a shower.

Picking out her favourite sleep pants and singlet Hermione placed them on the bed, grabbing her towel headed for the shower.

Opening the door she was met with steam and lots of it. That was odd. Squinting through the fog she tried to discern why her bathroom was covered in this hot mist.

Her explanation came rather abruptly.

"Come to see you future hubby in his glory?" A smug voice sounded, close by.

Glancing to the side where the sound came from Hermione came face to face with the bane of her existence.

"What are you doing in my shower Malfoy?" Hermione asked angrily. What a pervert!

"This is my shower too." He told her folding his arms across his naked chest.

It was then she realised that it was not just his chest that was naked. Glancing downward her suspicions were proved correct.

"Shit." She muttered looking away quickly.

"It's okay Granger. Have a big old gander!" His smirk grew, "After all if won't be long until you are sucking on it."

"You are positively vulgar." Hermione seethed.

"You love it." His voice lowered as he walked closer.

Warning bells began to go off in the young woman's head. He is going to kiss me again!

"Oh no you don't!" She said sliding to the side making her way to the door quickly.

"Oh yes I do!" She heard Malfoy say just before two hands clung onto her waist pulling her backwards.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked struggling against his chest.

"Giving you something to think about when you are touching yourself. Making sure you will feel horrible that it's me who's name you want to call. Ruining you." He licked along the nape of her neck making her shiver.

Hermione gulped, he felt strong and more comfortable than ever. This was not helpful. Feeling his tongue against her skin once more she tried to push away, to no avail.

"Can you feel what you are doing to me Granger? You and that virgin arse of yours." He ground his engorged crotch against her eliciting an involuntary groan from the girl.

His hands wandered up and down her sides, his mouth continued to lick. He could feel her relaxing against him. Reaching forwards with one hand he felt her stomach moving towards her breast. After a quick exploration he took her hand in his and led it towards him, placing it on his hardened member.

Feeling him in her hand Hermione jumped. She had never felt a penis before. Not like this. Her first time had been horrible and rushed, it made her never want sex again. Malfoy was quickly changing that.

He moved her hand to grip his cock tighter moving it up and down a little. He moaned into her neck.

"This cock," He started raggedly, licking her ear lobe. "It's yours when you want it." He stopped as if contemplating something, "Until then. Fuck off."

Then he pushed her towards the door, making sure she made contact with wood.

Hermione smashed out of her aroused stupor.

"I would never want it." She spat her voice trembling.

"Didn't look that way. Felt like you were gunna give me a right go." Malfoy smirked at her eyeing his erection. "Want a taste?" He pumped his hand up and down slowly, making a show for her.

"Fuck off." She whispered, she had never seen a boy wank before.

"You don't want me to." He walked closer hand still moving.

He reached the distance it took. Leaning in he got what he came for.

Her lips were soft and willing. Something he had not expected. The kiss was needy and desperate. It seemed that he had gotten her in a bit of a state. Grinding against her they both groaned. It was amazing.

With all the force he could muster, Draco pulled away. He had proved his point. She wanted him. It did not matter that she hated him because she wanted him. His hate for her had not been quelled either, but desire was a powerful thing.

Walking backwards he let her open the door and pass into her room.

Looking down at his 'problem' he sighed.

He could be a gentleman and go for a good old wank in the shower, or he could follow her into her room and fuck her into the mattress until the bed breaks.

He sighed.

What to do. What to do.

Draco did know that he would definitely be spending more time around the Gryffindor. He wanted to see where this would go.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Three weeks after the 'bathroom' incident Hermione was beginning to get jumpy.

Every second she spent with Malfoy was full of innuendo and tension. She hated it.

She hated the fact that he could turn the pit of her stomach into an open fire. He was supposed to disgust her.

Glancing to her right she glared at the smug Slytherin beside her. He had taken to following her around. It was getting worse and worse as the days rolled by but what unsettled her most was that Hermione was beginning to not mind at all.

Sure he was an arse and full of himself but once you got past that he was incredibly beautiful and very smart, His only two redeeming qualities. He seemed to think that his 'man junk' as he referred to it was a third but she refused to put that on the list.

Glancing over at him again she looked over his angular features. He was proportioned perfectly, his whole body seemed to be flawless. It was almost as if Giuseppe had crafted him by hand and then turned him into a 'real boy'.

Hermione smirked inwardly at her little joke. She knew that Draco would not understand it.

Glaring once more at the boy she came to the same conclusion yet again - It was so wrong that something so beautiful could be so WRONG. The devil was taunting her and she was just about ready to give in.

Feeling his large hand creep onto her thigh she quickly pushed it away but the intruding hand would not give up! Every time she would move it, it would come back. It was like trying to eat meat in front of a spoilt cat.

Turning her head, she looked at him knowingly. "Malfoy. Stop it."

"Stop what?" He asked innocently.

"I'm in no mood for your games today Malfoy, so you may as well go jump off a bridge or whatever it is you do when you aren't stalking me!" She turned away from him, arms crossing her chest, nosing pointing upwards in a way that only Hermione Granger could accomplish.

"But it is so much fun." He told her moving his chair closer.

"Fuck. Off!" Her voice lowered significantly, she did not turn to look at him.

"Mmhm. I love it when you talk dirty." He leaned forward and nipped at her neck making her jump.

Scrambling out of her seat Hermione moved out of arms reach.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked desperately. She was going mad.

The young Malfoy stood walking towards her. She backed away.

"And that! Stop coming so close to me!" Definitely going mad.

"Just chill out Granger. Have some fuuuun. It's not everyday that someone turns into a pureblood over night." He said sitting back down.

"I did not just 'turn into a pureblood over night' I was born like this and you well know it." She crossed her arms once more and Draco licked his lips.

"I love it when you get all bossy." He wiggled his eye brows.

"Are you doing this to unnerve me or to get a shag? You are supposed to hate me." Hermione needed to understand.

"You are right on all accounts my dear, as always." He looked down at his nails in a decidedly pureblood male fashion as he spoke. "I do hate you, with every fibre in my being. " He looked eye in the eyes as he said this.

How can a man look sexy while he is telling you he hates you? Hermione wondered momentarily.

"I also love to unnerve you, in my past 'Hermione Granger' experience it is rather hard to do that. Yet I can do it in mere seconds. It is a powerful feeling."

"What is?" She asked him slowly.

"Knowing that I am the only one that can push your buttons." He replied. "Which brings me to the last point. Shagging. If I can make you tick with just saying something, imagine how explosive we would be in the bedroom."

"That is rubbish." Hermione told him making her way to the door.

"How do you know until you try?" He asked.

"I wouldn't touch you with a ten foot pole." She ground out trying to sound convincing. Her back was turned to him.

"I'll see you tonight then. In the shower. See if you can keep your hands off me then." She could hear the smirk in his voice.

"No you won't!" Hermione ripped the door open, hurrying down the hallway.

"Gotta bathe sometime Granger." He called after her.

He chucked to himself, who knew that Hermione Granger would be such a barrel of laughs. Standing he decided to go do a bit of broom practice. Every thought he had been consumed with Hermione since she had arrived. At first it had unnerved him, and then it made him angry, now he had decided to be more constructive with it. Even Granger would look great tied to his bed. He knew she was attractive that alone was enough to stifle the hate.

Exhaling deeply he looked into his mind a little. Did he really hate her that much? Or was it her association with those dunder heads Potter and Weasel?

He decided that he did hate her, or had hated her, for a time in his life. She had a way of challenging every belief he ever had and shattering it to pieces, she could prove him wrong even when he was right. It was insufferable. Now he didn't feel that that alone was enough for him to hate her for. Sure she was smart and could challenge him in any battle of the minds but now that he no longer needed to feel prejudice towards her. Did that change anything?

Draco did not really care about pureblood and muggleborns and halfbloods. He used to when he did not have his own opinions about things. But the boy had come to realise that it was not blood that made people better, it was money, power and intellect. Of those three he was plentiful. He merely used those words to invoke a response out of the witch when nothing else could.

Reaching the gardens he looked up to the window where her bedroom would be.

Draco realised that he did not hate her. There was no point in it. She was going to marry him and she would be his, not Potter's and his poor friends. Hermione was smart and a prefect as well as a future Malfoy so she had power as well as her family's money and his so he supposed that that was enough to count her as equal.

Not that he would ever tell her that.

No, to her he hated her with a burning passion. No one needed to know how he really felt.

School would begin in a week and everyone would find out. They would know that she was his. He needed to prepare for that fact.

**A/N **Bit raunchy. xP What did you think? Inner Draco is always fun to write.

Thanks to 87 for proof reading. Amazing

Review! Lol. I need reviews to live.


	5. Travelling Conversations

**Travelling Conversations**

**Disclaimer – **Don't own anything!

Draco sat casually in his father's company car watching Hermione fidget nervously in her seat.

He sighed outwardly. He was going to have to ask her what was wrong. Stupid girls and their feelings. Taking the bull by the horns Draco looked up.

"Granger, what is it that is making your practically crawl out of your skin?" He asked trying to sound bored.

"I'm nervous." She replied.

"You have nothing to be nervous about." He told her nodding. There that should solve the problem. Wrong. She continued to fidget.

"Hermione we figured out what was going to happen weeks ago." He reminded her. "You and I are going to keep it to ourselves until the time is right."

"What if the time is never right? I don't like lying." He hated 'what ifs'.

"I'm not the one that cares if people find out. We are going to have to spend the rest of our lives together regardless, may as well get used to it now." He leaned back in his seat, the drive to the station always took forever.

"So I can tell them if I want?" Hermione looked very pale.

"Of course you can but if some snotty nosed ginger tries to beat me up I'm taking it out on you." Draco looked down at his suit jacket picking off some lint.

"I just don't see how I am going to be able to explain not sleeping in my quarters every night. I'm not very good at sneaking."

Draco chuckled, he had learnt this too over the past couple of months he had lived with her. She was horrible at stealth. He was surprised Potter had not gotten her killed yet.

"I think the 'bonding' room is stupid. It just sounds like a room your mother payed for to get us to stay in so we will sleep together." Hermione crossed her arms over her chest, anger beginning to over take her nerves.

"Hey don't look at me like that!" Draco lifted his hands in a surrender motion. "I had nothing to do with it. You know very well it's for your pureblood social lessons after school and to get used to little old me." He smirked and wiggled his eye brows a little.

"Exactly. Sex." She replied.

"Oh come off it. As if Dumbledore would allow a male and a female student to share quarters for sex." Draco thought this conversation was ridiculous but so many of them were.

" You never know. I'm sure he is batty." She mumbled looking out the window.

"Hermione Granger, how could you say that about your beloved headmaster?" He asked in mock indignation.

"You say it all the time." She responded matter of factly.

Draco smirked but did not say anything. He was rubbing off on her.

The rest of the car ride was a silent affair spare a few jabs at each other. Platform nine and three quarters would come soon enough.

Draco looked out the window as the car continued to move. He too had been wondering why his mother and father had insisted putting the two in private quarters. They were not married yet, it didn't seem proper. He was sure that it was not nefarious but he could not help but wonder. Were they afraid if they kept them apart they would start to loath each other intensely all over again, or was it something else, something they weren't being told.

Looking up at the Gryffindor in front of him Draco's brow furrowed a little. The past months spent together had taught him not to judge a book by its cover, ironically enough. Hermione was not all she seemed to be. Sure she was still bossy and a know it all but he had discovered other traits that he liked much more. For one, she was exotically beautiful with her unruly hair and large eyes that could pierce your soul. She was curvaceous in all the right places with breasts that were perfect. Some would say they were too small but Draco thought they were the best he had seen.

She was also brilliantly minded, they could talk for hours about magical politics or potions, even sport! The girl was also very funny, what made it the best was that she did not even know it. Her humour was dry and witty not unlike his own and made for some very comical conversations. She was also a great kisser.

Dammit he wanted to kiss her now.

Maybe he should.

The car stopped, they were at the station. Hermione moved to open the door but Draco stopped her.

"Hermione, wait." He held onto her hand.

Maybe he should ask her.

"Would you kiss me?" He asked looking hopeful.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione stared at the boy before her. He had never respected her enough to ask her before. Normally he would just take.

She felt touched and compelled to fulfil his request. They were both on edge about the coming events.

She smiled, a slight red hue gracing her features. Nodding her head to say 'yes', she moved forward grazing her thumb against his cheek. She kissed the tip of his nose before reaching his mouth. The kiss was short but sweet and held all of the pent up nerves that the two were trying to keep inside.

Pulling away a grin fell upon the girl's face.

"That was nice Draco." She said giving him one last peck on the lips before exiting the limo.

Draco agreed silently to himself following her out into the light.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The train ride was like any other. Hermione met Harry and Ron in their usual compartment followed closely by Ginny, Neville and Luna. Draco also went in search of his comrades finding Blaise and Theo sitting by themselves playing a game of exploding snap.

Taking a seat he smirked, "You will never guess what happened to me these holidays."

A couple of compartments down Hermione was having a hard time deciding what to do. She wished she could be as confident as her blond counter part in her decision. But she was afraid of what would happen. Draco did not care if he had any friends he had already made that clear in the months she had spent with him. Hermione on the other hand cared a lot. Her friends meant the world to her.

"Hermione. Hermione?" A hand waved in front of her face.

"Oh! Sorry Harry, I was off with the fairies." Hermione shook herself out of her thoughts.

"Why would someone be off with the fairies?" Ron asked a frown gracing his freckled face, "They are mongrels of creatures."

Hermione laughed at the red heads remark and patted him on the shoulder.

"It's a muggle saying Ron, it means off in la la land."

Ron looked from Hermione to Harry then down at his shoes, "That doesn't make sense either. Where the hell is la la land? Muggles are barmy by the sounds of it."

Luna who had been listening quietly began to have a conversation with Neville about fairies and the quibbler. Over the holidays it seemed that the two had become fast friends. Ginny was scrawling on a piece of parchment desperately, a look of concentration had fallen over her entire being.

When Harry questioned what she was writing she merely grunted continuing to write rapidly.

"Gin needed to write a paper over the holidays to pass charms and she forgot about it until someone asked her when she got on the train. It has to be three feet long." Ron answered for her.

"Ouch." The carriage resounded.

After the food cart came and the group (save Ginny) were all in high spirits, Hermione thought that now was the time to try.

"Guys," She started. "I have something rather important to tell you." No one heard her.

"Guys!" Hermione tried a little louder. "I have something important to say."

The carriage volume level went from 100 to 0 in the space of a second. She had their undivided attention. Hermione began to grow nervous.

"What is it Mione?" Harry asked, concern was etched over his face.

"I'm fine, if that's what you are thinking. It's just that something rather big happened to me these holidays and I have been too afraid to tell anyone." She finished.

"You aren't pregnant?" Ginny finally spoke.

"No Gin, I am not pregnant. Sometimes I wish it were that simple." She sighed, here it goes.

Reaching into her pocket she pulled out a photo, the photo of her biological parents. Breathing deeply she handed the photo over to Harry letting him survey they scene before passing it on.

"Who are these people?" Ron asked.

"Well, they are my parents. It turns out that my parents were being hunted so my mother hid me with muggles. They are dead." Hermione admitted, her voice falling at the end.

"Wow Hermione that is big.." Harry began but she cut him off.

"That isn't all. That is just the tip of the iceberg." This was the hard part.

Everyone looked on with expectant eyes. This was the part when she could lose everyone.

"I'm a pureblood for one, the last of my blood line. Secondly, I have been betrothed since I was born to another pureblood to keep my family blood line in tact." She sighed. "This is the bad bit guys. The family I have been promised to. I have been living with them for several months. Please don't hate me." Now or never, "It's the Malfoy's. I am engaged to Draco Malfoy."

Silence filled the room - the calm before the storm.

Then came the explosion.

"WHAT?" Her two best friends exclaimed, their eyes almost bulging out of their heads.

Luna and Neville sat quietly, they were just observing.

Ginny had stopped writing, this was getting interesting.

"Is this some kind of sick joke Hermione, because I don't like it?" Ron spoke his face had turned beet red.

"No I'm completely serious. I have more money than the Malfoy and Zabini family put together. I have family history books coming out of my ears as well as an estate I have never been to. It is crazy, took me a week to realise it was real. But it is." She sighed, "I hated it at first but now I have grown used to the idea, I guess I don't see it as the end of the world any more."

"I am not speaking to you!" Ron raged turning to face the window like a spoilt child.

"Yeah Ron, real grown up." Ginny taunted. "Mummy's big boy."

"Shut it Ginevra." He grumbled unhappily.

Harry who had been quietly deciding what to say finally piped up, "I just don't understand Herms. Do you have a choice in the matter?"

The woman in question shook her head. "No, neither of us have a choice. A blood oath was taken before we could even crawl. If we don't follow through Draco's parents will die and I won't be responsible for that."

Harry nodded, he understood that she was up against a brick wall.

"I am not saying I agree with this Hermione. Far from it! But we all understand the complications of a blood oath and if this is a decision then you have made then you have my support." Harry gave her a friendly smile, "But when that git breaks your heart I am going to be the first one to adva his arse, got it?"

Hermione's sad expression turned to one of glee.

"Oh thankyou Harry! It means so much to me." The girl hugged her friend tightly kissing him on the cheek.

"If you were kissing and hugging any man but Harry Potter I would be worried." A voice sounded to Hermione's left. Turning she saw that the compartment door had been slid open to reveal Draco Malfoy.

"Malfoy." Harry greeted, his tone was not friendly nor did it do anything to provoke.

Everyone looked toward Ron to see if he would react. Uncharacteristically the young Weasley boy did nothing but ignore. It was very strange.

Draco nodded in Harry's direction, turning his attention to Hermione.

His composure faltered momentarily with nerves before he addressed his fiancé.

"Um. I just came to see if you were okay, you know? You were nervous this morning and I was…" He trailed off, looking away in embarrassment.

Everyone looked at his as if he had grown a second head, even Ron.

"You were worried?" Hermione asked seeing the trouble he was having.

She stood from her place in front of Harry and walked towards the boy. She smiled.

"Yeah, I was worried. Do you think we could take this outside?" He asked her.

"Sure." She said before following him out.

Hermione closed the compartment door behind her and turned toward the boy awaiting his words.

Xxxxxxx

Inside the compartment the small group of friend listened very carefully. All of them knew full well that the walls were paper thin and if they could stifle enough noise they would be able to hear Hermione's entire conversation.

"I'm just stressed." They heard Malfoy say.

"Why?" Hermione's voice sounded.

"Because I don't like the way my friends kept talking about you in a derogatory manner. They were cool with it I just don't like people talking about my woman like that." It was obvious to the women in the compartment that Malfoy was feeling vulnerable, but his voice was gaining confidence with every word.

"Your woman hey?" Why was Hermione's voice so husky.

"Yes. My woman. You are my woman Hermione." The group could see the shadow of Malfoy's arms move towards the Hermione shadow to her waist. He pulled her close. "Right?"

"Yeah, You're right." Her voice was just above a whisper.

The spying teens watched as their friend stood up on her tip toes and kissed the rival boy before her. He leaned down to give her better access.

They stayed like that for awhile. It was sickening.

Hermione pulled away first her breathing was ragged. "We should stop before I want more."

He chuckled pulling her in for another kiss, he was the one to pull away this time.

"Too late." She said with a giggle.

They rested their foreheads against each other. The group was curious.

"I don't know how I feel about you." They heard Malfoy say. A shadow hand moved to the face of the Hermione shadow.

"Me either." She allowed him to touch her.

"I should hate you." He told her.

"Me too."

"But…" He stopped.

"I know." She agreed.

"I don't want to think about what it means Hermione. I'm sorry I'm not ready for that. I was barely ready to accept that I wanted to shag you." Malfoy's voice held no malice, no sneer, it was strange for the on lookers.

"Then don't think. Right now we are friends that like to snog a bit. Yeah?" She reasoned with him.

"I can deal with that that." He nodded, kissing her once more. "I'm gunna go." He said finally.

"Okay, just don't listen to them."

He nodded and walked away.

Sighing Hermione opened the compartment door.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The compartment was dead silent. Her friends looked like a puppy who had just peed on the new carpet.

"You guys are horrible at spying." Hermione finally said.

"We weren't spying!" Harry exclaimed trying to look innocent.

"We weren't? I thought that was exactly what we were doing." Luna said her face clueless as ever.

That went better then she thought it would.

_**A/N **_Back again! You know the drill. Please read and review.

It is always nice to review after someone has spent hours writing something xP

Thanks to 87 for proofing the chapter! You are amazing : )

**Please help me in my quest to get 300 reviews. Not even ten left to go!**

Cheers,

MerinxD


	6. Their New Home

**Their New Home**

Disclaimer – I own absolutely nothing. Especially not these characters and Hogwarts. : (

Xxxxxx

The rest of the train ride was uneventful. Save a few snide remarks from Ron.

Everyone else had decided to ignore the latest development.

Ignorance is bliss.

The feast went on as usual. The first years were sorted into their houses, then Dumbledore gave an encouraging 'this year is going to be better than any other' speech and then served the food. Ron's foul mood did nothing to alter his appetite.

Hermione ate and joked with Harry. Ron was not happy with her but he did engage in some conversation between massive bites.

Across the hall a pair of grey eyes watched on possessively.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Wow. I'm knackered!" Hermione exclaimed falling into one of the plush arm chairs in the Gryffindor common room. "Those first years really take it out of you and I'm only a prefect."

"Imagine what it's going to be like when you become head girl." Ginny said looking up from her assignment.

Hermione flushed, "You don't know that I am going to get head girl. That is a whole year away."

"The only reason for you not to get it is if you turn dumb in the next 365 days." Ginny replied smiling at her joke.

"What ever you think Gin." Hermione smiled, she hated compliments they made her feel awkward.

Rising from the chair reluctantly, Hermione stretched.

"I'll see you later Gin." The older girl said.

"Where you going?" Ginny was curious.

"Um. ..Well, to my quarters. Lucius Malfoy paid out Hogwarts to give Malfoy and I our own apartment. I didn't want it but they insisted." Hermione nodded, "It's so we can bond."

Ginny scoffed, "It's so you can shag each others minds out!"

"No it isn't!" She exclaimed defensively. "I barely even want to be his friend."

"Yup, and I'm a muggle." The young girl replied. "You are going to sleep with Malfoy." She laughed, "If you haven't already."

Then she picked up her things and retreated to the girl's dorm out of Hermione's line of fire.

Sighing the Gryffindor watched her go. She had not slept with Malfoy yet and she wouldn't! The girl exhaled dejectedly, she was going to try at least. All that was needed was some very strong will power.

Hermione plucked directions out of her pocket. The deputy headmistress had given them a tour earlier that evening but she needed the map just in case.

"To the dungeons!" She said to herself, waiting for the portrait to open for her.

As soon as the portrait swung open, Hermione came face to face with her two best friends, Harry and Ron.

"Hey, Harry. Ron." Ron looked the other way while Harry greeted her cheerily. She had explained to Harry her arrangement before. He, like Ginny, thought it was odd. They all did.

"I was just going to the .." she was cut off.

"Dungeons" Ron finished in a dangerous tone, snapping his head to look at her finally. It seemed that his anger had manifested once more now that food was not in the equation. "You're going to see Malfoy, aren't you Hermione? Don't lie, we all know it's the truth" He looked at her with disappointed eyes.

"I wasn't going to lie Ron. I am not going to see Malfoy. I am merely going to my quarters to sleep. You are such a child."

Ignoring his remarks Hermione stepped passed the two boys and started to walk towards the dungeons.

Xxxxxxx

Harry turned to Ron shaking his head.

"Ron mate, I think you need to chill out. None of us like the situation but it is just the way it is. Hermione is still Hermione. She hasn't changed." Harry patted him on the back.

"Yes she has." Ron replied sullenly.

"How do you reckon?" Harry asked curiously.

"She can't be mine now." Ron walked into the common room heading up to his bed.

Tonight he was feeling sorry for himself.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After walking down several flights of moving stair cases Hermione came to the lower level of the school. Shivering at the coldness that radiated off the stone walls she continued on. Sleep was starting to get the better of her.

How on earth did the Slytherins stand the cold?

Cold of heart, cold of blood…Just like a snake. Smiling as she joked with herself.

"You shouldn't be down here Granger." A voice sounded behind her.

She turned around to face the voice. "Blaise. Good evening." She greeted, "My quarters are down here. I just can't find it on this stupid map."

"I can show you. Better me than another bloke." He smiled charmingly. "It isn't safe down here for a pretty Gryffindor like yourself. You should be careful, other Slytherins won't care whose girl you are." He warned her. Hermione could see why so many girls found him so attractive. He did not do it for her though. He was not…rude enough.

Blaise stopped abruptly. He turned and faced the wall. This must be it. She watched him slowly as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of chalk. Bending down he made a small cross on the ground.

"There. Now you can find it." He smiled genuinely. "Well I better get going, congratulations on the engagement though."

With a swish of his cloak he was gone. Hermione shook her head. It must be a Slytherin thing. Gryffinfor boys didn't walk like flying bats.

Turning towards the wall she tapped the appropriate bricks and said the password. The wall slowly fell away to reveal a door. Opening it, she walked inside.

Hermione gazed around the room yet again. It was perfect. There was a fire place at the end of the room, with a couch and arm chair in front of it. There was a door leading to what she could only guess to be the bathroom. The walls were made of stone and were bare, accept for one photograph. She stood up and walked towards the picture to get a better look at it, when she was came closer she could see that it had been taken just after she had given up on telling him to 'stop stalking her'. He told her that he needed to take the picture to celebrate 'a win'. A win indeed.

Hermione looked at photo Draco's arm draped around her lazily. He looked smug and happy. The girl could remember her exact thoughts when Malfoy had said "Say Malfoy's Sexy!" Before hearing the resounding click of the camera.

She thought he was an idiot. She thought he had his head up his own arse. She thought, "Fat chance."

Chuckling a little at the memory Hermione turned to look for the boy in question. He was a little too close for comfort.

"I was wondering when you were going to come." He was wearing his pyjama pants and looked very sleepy. The Gryffindor felt that need to move backwards.

Flushing at his appearance she turned her head to the side. She did not need any visual aids! She would not make it through the night otherwise.

"You can look Hermione. Don't be embarrassed I'm not going to make fun of you." He took her chin in his hand and guided it back to face him.

"Are you sure?" She asked a small smile played on her lips, "It is in your nature."

"To taunt you? Noooo." Draco's voice was light and Hermione found that her guard was being broken down.

Reaching out she placed her palm against his flat stomach. Quidditch had sure been a help there. His chest was flawless, he was lean yet muscular. Hermione thought that it was the best combination in the world.

Filling the distance between them Draco gave Hermione a hug.

"Today was hard." He admitted. "I'm sorry I was all girly on the train, I just felt…"

"Vulnerable?" She finished for him.

"Yeah, that." He smiled. She knew him well already.

Pulling away she kissed his chest, walking towards the second door. Hermione needed a shower.

"Just don't do it again Malfoy. Don't need you blubbering all over me."

He could hear the smirk in her voice as she retreated to the shower.

He smiled climbing into bed. That woman would surely be the death of him.

Xxxxxxx

By the time the Gryffindor had finished Draco was fast asleep. He looked comfortable. He was cuddling a pillow, snoring ever so softly.

Sighing Hermione walked over to the bed. She had never been this close to the Slytherin before and was a little nervous. The fact that he was asleep helped immensely.

Closing her eyes, the girl settled under the covers making sure to keep a distance from the boy. Just because they had to share a bed did not mean she had to cuddle! This was not some stupid romance novel.

Closing her eyes, Hermione wondered what life would be if it were a romance novel.

Snorting, she came to a conclusion. "Raunchy."

Then she closed her eyes and willed sleep to take her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco woke in complete darkness, the fire that had been made the night before was long extinguished. He tried to get up but found it impossible to move, he felt as though he was being constricted by something. Fumbling around on the bedside table, he found his wand.

"Lumos" he whispered.

His piercing eyes scanned the room, everything seemed normal, except for an aroma he couldn't quite trace, it smelt like roses. He looked down at the body lying against him and sighed. It was only Granger.

Wanting to get up, Draco gently peeled Hermione's sleeping form from his body and climbed out of bed. Walking to the fire place he re-ignited the flames, it was cold outside the safe confines of the bed and the warmth of Granger. He looked to the clock and saw that it was five in the morning. He did not know what possessed him to wake at this ungodly hour, but he did, so he figured he may as well go for a shower while he was up.

Walking into the bathroom Draco stripped quickly and jumped into the shower. The water was lovely and warm.

The boy had been surprised with the strange surroundings when he had woken up, but concluded that he did not mind too much.

Granger could make a storm rage inside him when she was conscious but asleep she was harmless. He felt the need to protect her.

Draco wondered if it was sick to feel that way.

Was he an unbalanced person for not being angry that she was his?

The thought crossed his mind for the millionth time since holidays began and like always he pushed it away.

It didn't matter. It wouldn't change anything.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione felt herself being pulled from the comfortable confines of sleep. No! She did not want to wake up yet. It was too soon. Groaning the girl rolled over, burying her head under the satin covers. Sighing her brain began to kick in.

Stupid Malfoy and his satin! Did he know that it made him look like a gigolo? Maybe that is what he was going for.

Sitting up slowly Hermione looked around the room. The fire was roaring, everything looked just as cosy as when she had drifted off. Save one thing.

"Morning sleepy head." She heard him say.

Turning toward his voice she smirked when her eyes made contact. He was leaning against the bathroom door frame, half dressed for school. Taking in his appearance Hermione's smirk grew. He was an attractive man that was for certain. She was sure that it was the reason for most of his brattish behaviour. Still, watching him stand there in his school pants and unbuttoned school shirt the Gryffindor could not help but feel like a lucky woman. She found that she liked his hair when it was messy and untouched.

"Morning to you." She replied finally. "How long have you been up?"

"Long enough. It's six thirty." He looked like he wanted to go to her, but he restrained himself. Maybe she had imagined it.

She watched him walk over to the arm chair and flop down, his face growing sullen all of a sudden.

Hermione had just woken up. She was not in the mood for one of his temper tantrums! Choosing to ignore it the girl climbed out of bed and went about getting ready for the day. Hopefully Malfoy would forget he was annoyed and she wouldn't have to do anything at all.

Emerging from the bathroom ten minutes later she felt refreshed and ready. Pulling on her calf length socks and black school shoes Hermione felt eyes upon her.

"What are you doing Malfoy?" She asked not bothering to look up from her task. He was still sitting in the arm chair, an air of 'spoilt' around him.

"Watching your arse Granger. It's delectable." She heard him reply and shook her head at his answer. Oh yes, it was evident that he was going to be an arse today.

"Well stop it. It's distracting me." She replied.

"Why? Because you like it?" She could hear that bloody smirk dripping off his smug words.

Standing up straight, Hermione placed her hands on her hips, willing her face into a look of hardened annoyance. One that she had mastered over the years having to deal with spoilt boys all of the time.

"You are a pig." She told him flatly.

"You are the one walking around in a tiny school skirt with little white socks!" Malfoy countered, "And don't even get me started on your top half!" He motioned towards her chest causing her to look downwards.

"So you think I should wear a nun garb all the time?" She asked, her blood was beginning to boil. Hermione had dressed this way every day for six years and he was calling her out on it now. "Why not say something before then? If my appearance worries you so much!" Boys were stupid!

"Of course it worries me. Do you know how much fucking thigh I can see?" He motioned towards her skirt. She did not see what he saw. Hermione began to understand his anger.

"You're jealous." She accused.

"I am not!" He replied quickly, turning his glance away. "Why would I be jealous of you?" His defensive sneer crept up to his face.

"Not jealous then." She said, smirking just to unnerve him. "Possessive. You don't want other boy's looking at me." She paused at his silence. "I'm right aren't I?" Her voice her silent air of triumph.

"I didn't say that. It's just." He sighed, "Yes. I don't want other boy's looking at you okay? It just…makes me so angry just thinking about it." His face grew dark.

"Grow up Malfoy." Was her only response, she would not tolerate this kind of jealousy whether she secretly thought it was adorable or not!

She watched him look from the floor to her now crossed arms to her face. She watched him sigh and raise his hands in defeat.

Neither spoke, just staring at each other as the moments slowly began to pass. Finally Draco made a move.

"Get that hexed look off your face Granger. Can't you just think of it as a compliment?"

She shook her head, no.

Walking towards her, she knew he was going to hug her. Ignoring her base instinct of pushing him away, Hermione stood still. She did not hug him back.

"I think it's a beautiful bum." He admitted into the hug. "I just hate thinking about all the other pervs out there who agree with me. Only I'm allowed to think that now."

Hermione sighed. She supposed she would have to give in.

Lifting her limp hand up, she let her dainty fingers grip his wrists her so tightly, then she brought them down until his hands were resting on her bum. This should shut him up.

"Just think that no one else can do that." She let his hands stay there for a moment, letting her words sink in.

Looking over at the clock she nodded to herself.

"Come on Malfoy. Time to go to the Great Hall." She disengaged, shrugging on her robe easily before grabbing her book bag.

Draco finished buttoning his shirt and he was ready to go.

Xxxxxxxxx

Hermione sat at breakfast glaring at her food. Malfoy was beginning to get on her nerves. He didn't need to be worried. It wasn't like any other boys were lining up for the show. She was sure she would have noticed.

Lost in thought the Gryffindor barely heard Ginny speak.

"Mione, Why are you wearing a Slytherin robe?" The red head snickered to herself.

Hermione looked down wards. She was in such a flurry that she didn't even notice it was too big.

"Well shit." She sighed heavily.

Today was getting harder by the second.

**A/N **There we go! Another chapter out of the way. Next chapter we will start to find out more about Hermione's past oooh.

Thanks to mcee87 for proofing you're a ledge.

Let me know if you liked it by sending a review!

I get a lot of story and author alerts, but not many reviews :(  
Make an author happy. Press the button!

MerinxD


	7. Discoveries

Hermione's Discovery. Draco Decides.

Potions was a place of gloom and despair. It was where Gryffindor points were slaughtered and people's dreams were extinguished, It was as if a dementor was hanging over the room waiting to suck out your happy thoughts. It was the lair of Severus Snape. Hogwart's very own villain. The man cast a shadow upon the hearts of any student that dare look upon him. He was a nightmare and he loved it. He loved the power.

Class had well and truly begun and Hermione felt already that all of her happy thoughts had been dragged away. She sighed looking about the room. Everyone else looked just as gloomy as she Gryffindor and Slytherin alike. This was a horrible class.

Putting down her potion brewing utensils the Gryffindor sighed inwardly. Another potion done before everyone else, she wished for a challenge.

Pulling out the small book she had taken to carrying around with her Hermione began to read quietly. She was learning her family history. The original copy of the book was massive! She could not pick it up with one hand alone. So being the enterprising witch she was, the girl transfigured it into a pocket sized read and it was fascinating.

Everything had happened so fast and Hermione felt as if she was just catching up. She had been so focussed with Malfoy and the start of school that she had not had time to focus on her family history. Her REAL family history. Hermione loved her muggle family with her whole heart but she needed to know more about her mother. Isobelle was an intriguing woman and Hermione craved more.

Flipping through the pages the Gryffindor went to the end of the book. The last few entries of history were a mystery to the girl.

The first was an article on the death of her grandfather Henry Grace the first, it happened a week after the death of Draco's grandfather. It was dated the same day the betrothal had been set. Hermione wondered about the connection, whether there was any at all.

Turning the page a news paper clipping fell out onto the table. Picking it up gently Hermione opened the delicate paper very interested in its contents.

Reading the headline, her eyes grew wide.

_Sectarians Hunting Weak Minded Purebloods _

_There have been ten missing person cases over the past two weeks reporting entire pureblood families going off the map._

Hermione's eyes scrolled through the list of names. Her father and grandfather were present.

_Is this a ploy by the social elite or is something sinister lurking? It has been rumoured that those who have disappeared were slight of heart believing in less drastic methods against muggleborns and their families. _

_Elitist political group the 'Sectarians' have voiced their opinions on the matter saying that 'Those purebloods had it coming. They were not loyal to their allegiance and they paid for it. Maybe people will think in the __future,__ before being kind to mudbloods' said leader Braxton III._

_Is this a friendly caution or a warning? _

_Get out while you can! Or face the consequences._

Hermione looked up from the article with trembling hands. This is what was after her mother! They had tried to kill her as well. If it weren't for her father, Mr. Granger she would be…  
Shaking her head Hermione continued on with her train of thought. It would explain so much! The continued prejudice against muggleborns in the wizarding community in such modern times as well as the many deaths and disappearances. These people were not death eaters, they were much worse. They were assassins of all who did not follow them, they killed her mother.

Folding up the paper hastily, Hermione crammed the book back into her bag. Hermione needed to visit the library. She wanted to find as much information on the extreme group as possible. It would also be wise to owl Narcissa, she was certain to know something.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Draco could not concentrate on his work. Something did not feel right. Putting a stopper on the almost perfect potion the Slytherin glanced around for his intended. He found her almost instantly. Gazing at her worried expression the young Malfoy did not know what to do. He wanted to make her feel better but could not move at risk of losing her more house points. Then she would be even angrier. No, he would have to wait until after class to see what was on her mind. He hoped that it was nothing serious.

Sighing happily when the clock reached leaving time, Draco watched as his godfather collected up the labelled potions and dismissed the class.

Picking up his things Draco began to walk over to Hermione.

"Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger. Would you please stay behind." Snape called from the storage room.

Damn. They were almost home free too!

The older man exited the storage room with a bundle of papers. He took a seat at his desk and began to grade. The two students waited for him to speak.

"It has come to my attention that the two of you are intended for marriage." Snape waited for a reply.

"Yes Sir," Draco said, nodding.

"I just wanted to say to my godson, you have my blessing. Miss Granger is a very talented witch and to hear that she is from such a prestigious bloodline is beyond remarkable." The older man stated.

"Thank you Sir". Both students thanked him equally.

"That is all. You may leave." He dismissed them quickly.

Xxxxxxxxx

Walking out of the room, Hermione felt taken aback. Snape had acted like a human being. It was definitely a surprise. It almost made her forget about her find.

Turning towards Draco, Hermione spoke quickly.

"I have found something in my family history that could prove who killed my parents. Or at least lead to who did it." The girl pulled out the book, opening it she handed him the article.

"I think I need to ask your mother what she knows, will you come with me to send an owl?"

He nodded his reply and continued to read.

The plot had certainly begun to thicken.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione had spent the days following her discovery tucked in an arm chair at the very back of the library. She was surrounded by mountains of books, hoping to find something that could be a clue.

The Gryffindor had not seen Malfoy since the night before but paid no mind to it. He would come looking for her if he needed something. He knew that this was important to her, she could tell by his lack of jest.

Placing another failed book onto the large pile of 'nothings', Hermione sighed heavily, it seemed to be never ending. She began a moment later on the next possible candidate.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

The young man exhaled deeply. The large bedroom room felt so empty without Granger there. It was a silly feeling seeing as he was an only child, but he still felt the need for her company.

Draco snorted quietly, who would have thought that HE would crave the company of _Hermione Granger_.

Rolling onto his back, the Slytherin closed his eyes, letting his mind wander.

How did they even get to this point?

It seemed only yesterday that he was feeling her up in the shower and annoying her to no end. Thoughts like that barely crossed his mind anymore.

Sure he liked to rile her up more than anyone ever had, that was a guilty pleasure that he was not willing to give up - One that he had been indulging in for six years.

Watching her nostrils flare and her big brown eyes light up with fire, Draco couldn't help but want more. In those few moments he saw passion in her that no one else dare looked for. She was going to be a vixen in the sack.

Thoughts of Grangers breasts had plagued his mind ever since he had managed to 'cop a feel' in her first few days at the manor. If he remembered correctly, they felt good enough to eat. Boy did he want to do just that.  
Running his fingers through messy hair Draco willed the thoughts away. Nothing.

Hermione still stood in his mind looking good enough to shag into next Tuesday and there was nothing the Slytherin could do about it. Silently he wondered if she would be up for a go around, but quickly pushed the thought away.

Granger was doing something important. He would pounce on her when she was done.

He wondered how her search for the Sectarians was going. He felt bad that his mother did not have more information for his girl. They had contacted her by owl when Hermione first had her brain wave, but sadly they hit a brick wall. His mother explained to them the she knew of the group who was once a secret society but she could not tell them anymore. The older Malfoy had admitted to the teens that she had a chance of becoming one of the secret members but turned it down because she was pregnant with Draco.

Draco felt thankful that she was never a member, his father too. If his family had of played a part in the death of Granger's parents he would feel horrible.

These feelings were still new to him, but he had learnt Hermione's emotional pattern enough to know that anything of the like would not be good at all.

Draco wanted to find the Sectarian leader and slaughter the bastard. It was complicating his life more than needed.

He told himself that it had nothing to do with the curly haired witch in question. He told himself that he didn't care, just like every other day.

But Draco knew that it was because of her and that he did care…very much in fact.

He also knew that he missed her. His chest ached a little.

Any self respecting Slytherin would have hung themselves by now. Not Draco, he knew that he was a coward. Secretly he enjoyed these feelings that Gryffindor's expressed so openly.

It was disgusting and he knew it.

Draco slapped himself inwardly. Be damned if he was going to become a patsy like Weasel King! He was Draco Malfoy and he needed to start acting like it.

**A/N **Okay. I know it isn't as long as the others but it was a lot of work! Hermione is starting to find things out. Sectarian means close minded and exclusive.

Do you guys wanna see a bad Draco or just an 'I'm gunna get my woman on her back' Draco? Both could be fun! Mean or horny? That is the question.

Please review review review!


	8. She Comes Home

**She Comes Home**

**Disclaimer – I don't own squat!**

Hogwarts library was a quiet place at night. Some would say almost eery, but not to Hermione Granger. She had spent just as many nights in her favourite arm chair as she had in her own bed. Tonight was no exception, the girl had been working non stop for days, going to classes, eating her meals on the run and studying in the library. She was on a mission! Right now, she was slumbering quietly, the book she had been reading left forgotten on her lap. Anyone could see she needed a break.

Xxxxxxxx

Jolting awake the Gryffindor breathed heavily. Exhaling deeply, the girl realised she was still in the library. How long had she been asleep? Closing her eyes once more, Hermione was going to let herself get a little bit more rest but something stopped her - A noise, a rustling of paper. Letting her eyes drift upwards an unexpected sight greeted her.

"Harry?" Hermione said groggily. "What are you doing?" She shifted her weight to the other side of the chair.

"Morning you. Or should I say night?" The boy who lived asked a small smile upon his features.

Hermione thought momentarily what could have the boy in such good spirits but her focus was torn away by the large book that sat within his pale grasp.

"Harry, what are you reading?" She asked cautiously, maybe he did not know.

The boys face shifted to his friend, a look of 'I'm not stupid Hermione' crossing his face.

"You know what it is Mione." He said, his eyes were on hers. "It's a book I dug out of that pile on that secret society you are studying."

The girl was a little stunned. How had Harry found out? She knew he was not stupid, but she figured he would be too busy with his own things to check up on her like this. It was a little strange.

"Before you go all Sherlock Holmes," Harry smirked a little at his reference. "I knew because Malfoy told Blaise to tell Parkinson to tell Parvati to tell Ginny to tell me, to come and see you in the library. Apparently you were taking too long for his liking." The boy nodded.

Well she certainly had not expected that.

"Why in Merlin's name would Malfoy do that? Why couldn't he just come and see me himself?" Boys were worse than girls.

"Ah." Well wasn't he all insightful tonight. "You see, I think it might have to do with the fact that he is a Slytherin and doesn't want to seem like he cares too much. He is doing a horrible job of it though in my opinion."

Hermione scoffed, "Malfoy isn't that stupid. This sounds like some trick Ron would play." She paused. "This was some trick that Ron did play!"

They both chuckled a little remembering Ron's foolish behaviour during the Tri Wizard Tournament. Silence over took the two Gryffindor's quite suddenly. Where was their red headed friend? He should be with them.

"Harry." Hermione began slowly. "Do you think you could talk to Ronald for me?" She was apprehensive, but the girl missed her friend very much.

"I was going to let his sour mood play through for the week and see if it made a difference." Harry replied. "You know how he is."

The girl nodded sadly in reply.

Harry, seeing her reaction began quickly. "If he is still being loopy by the end of the week how about we sit him down together and give him a 'stern' talking to." A smile played on his lips. He knew he had said the right thing.

The girl nodded. She liked the sound of that.

Silently the two began to pour through the texts once more, only speaking when they thought something was relevant. Hermione knew that Harry could be thorough when he needed to be and the help would make this go a lot faster.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"Well did you tell her?" Draco asked eagerly.

"Yes. I told Parkinson hours ago, she should have passed the information on in minutes. You know that." Blaise smirked seeing his friend in such turmoil.

Draco had been waiting outside the Slytherin portrait for his friend for over thirty minutes. He was not a patient man! Hermione was doing his head in.

"Mate, I don't see why your knickers are all in a bunch." The Zabini boy told his friend.

"You know exactly why Zabini!" The blonde's features darkened. It looked like he was going to poke the other boy in the chest. "That stupid bint hasn't been home in days." Draco was bordering on mad.

Blaise continued to smirk at the boy's expense.

"Why don't you just go up to the library Malfoy?" He shook his head at the stupidity of it. "You are trying to act like you don't care mate, but to everyone who you have spoken to (which is a lot of people now), they can see that you care waaay too much." Blaise turned to the portrait and uttered the password.

"Take the _Hippogriff by the claws Malfoy. Go to the library!" He pushed past the blond not before muttering some choice words about fools in love._

_"I am not in love you traitor!" Draco hissed after him. What? He wasn't!_

_Stalking back down the chilly corridor the Slytherin snorted to himself. Love really? Was it necessary to use such vulgar words?_

_Zabini was going Loony._

_Love! Now that was a laugh._

_Xxxxxxxxxx_

_"Hermione, I think I have found something." The Gryffindor boy said hurriedly, beckoning her over to him._

_Quickly Hermione did so, coming to sit beside her friend. They both peered down at the page eagerly._

_"…Harry. I don't understand what I am looking at. I have read this already." Hermione sighed, Harry had been wrong._

_The boy shook his head. "No Mione. Look!" He pointed to a sentence that Hermione had skimmed over hours earlier._

_"It just said that the first documentation can not be found because it was either hidden or destroyed." She paused reading on, "The person who compiled the information was…Jonathan SKEETER?" Hermione's eyes bulged out of her head. How had she missed this before?_

_"You don't think it's a coincidence then?" Harry asked her, already knowing the answer._

_"Do you really think that it is possible for it to be?" The girl looked excited. Finally something could happen! "Pureblood families rarely share the same name." She reasoned._

_Harry nodded. _

_"I'll go and search for a family history of the Skeeters!" Hermione exclaimed with glee. Clambering up from the seat she hurried away, her new found smile not leaving her face._

_Xxxxxxxxxxx_

_"Think you can just not come home for days Granger?" Draco approached the bookcase she was standing in front of. He was stalking like a tiger hunting it prey._

_Hermione did not turn to look at him. She needed to find the family history. There were answers there. She could feel it in her bones!_

_"Think I wouldn't notice?" He continued dangerously. _

_She continued to search._

_"Oh, I noticed alright. I am loonier than Lovegood right now!" He exclaimed. Hermione was almost in his reach. _

_Granger finally turned, with a tap of her foot she impatiently waited for him to continue. This was a waste of her time. _

_"I am not your footnote girly." He hissed peering down at the Gryffindor mere inches away. "You are mine!" He took hold of her waist causing her to yelp quietly._

_"Draco." Hermione tried to move out of his arms. "I just found something, can't this wait a minute?"_

_"I have been waiting three days for you Granger. I haven't been this close to you in three whole days." He replied quietly. "I wanted Potter to come here and bring you back to me. Not start a study session!" _

_"Malfoy," Hermione was annoyed. "I haven't seen Harry much since we got to school. It is only fair that I spend time with him." _

_Draco's face grew dangerous and the girl realised her mistake._

_"What about your fiancé Granger?" He bent down eyes level with hers. She didn't look scared, only apprehensive._

_"I'm sorry okay!" She spat at him. "I'm not used to having someone waiting. Harry and Ron never noticed if I wasn't there before, or they didn't care!" Hermione was beginning to forget about her goal. His eyes were so stormy._

_"You think I'm used to this? Why do you think I'm such a mess?" Draco backed her up against the book case. She was pinned there._

_Hermione sighed. "I'm sorry Malfoy. I didn't realise." She looked up at him sadly._

_Draco looked down into her big eyes and he knew he had been defeated. Bending down he captured her lips in a kiss, this is what he had been craving._

_The kiss was short but held all of the feelings that neither could express verbally. When they broke apart, a silent agreement had been made._

_Hermione blushed but made sure to keep eye contact, "How about you come and help me with this and then we can go to bed?" She asked, hoping he would agree. _

_Draco paused in thought. He knew this was important to her and if she was willing to come home then who was he to complain?_

_"On one condition Granger," His voice lowered. "Don't ever make me look like a woman ever again!" _

_Lifting her chin with his hand he kissed her once more. It was hard and demanding and held so much passion Hermione thought she would explode. His left hand came up to the side of her face, cradling her, rubbing the pad of his thumb over her soft skin. Hermione moaned into the kiss moving her legs slightly. He could sense that she wanted more, he wanted more. The hand on her face slithered down towards her bum. His hands squeezed before hoisting her upwards, pressing her against the bookcase with his groin. _

_Hermione had never experienced something so erotic. Yet it was still just a kiss. Right now she loved how bad Malfoy could be. Afterwards she might question why she went along with it, but for now. He felt great!_

_Draco groaned, he had never been this excited by a kiss before, Granger tasted so good. Grinding his hips against her core they both whimpered, he was so close yet so far from his goal. Breaking away from her mouth he let his mouth wander downwards, leaving a hot trail of saliva down her neck. He nipped at the flesh just above her collar bone, she tasted salty. Feeling her legs wrap around him, Draco smirked into her blouse, Naughty Gryffindor. Rubbing his hands over the flesh of her thighs he pushed her skirt higher revealing more skin. _

_They continued their dance of grinding and kissing and feeling for several moments._

_Their dream was shattered as quickly as it began by the sound of a throat clearing. _

_"Um. Uh. Hermione, I just wanted to let you know that I found the Skeeter family history." Harry stood at the end of the book case, face alight with crimson. He had not expected to find that._

_Harry's words pulled Hermione out of her stupor, fighting with Draco she finally managed to scramble down to the ground. Swiftly walking over to Harry she took the book out of his grasp, nodding at her friend. _

_"Malfoy, are you coming?" She asked behind her._

_There was silence. _

_The two Gryffindor's turned to see the Slytherin with his forearms and forehead against the bookcase. He looked pained. _

_"In a minute Granger." He managed._

_Hermione only nodded, leading Harry away._

_"Fucking tease," Draco sighed, readjusting himself in his pants, he slowly followed. _

_Xxxxxxxxxxx_

_With a loud resounding thud, Hermione shut the Skeeter family history firmly. _

_With the help of Harry and Draco they had managed to get some solid work done in the past hour. _

_Hermione now knew that Rita Skeeters great grandfather was the first note taker of the Sectarian board and continued on to compile all of the data he had gained into a book. Soon after the book was published the secret group were suspected for the disappearances of many pureblood families. Hermione was willing to bet that these families were the kind of purebloods that the Sectarians were known for loathing, those that accepted muggleborns. _

_The Gryffindor noted that the information on the group was published a week before the article had been written, the one that she kept in her book bag. A week after that, Jonathon Skeeter 'passed in his sleep'. _

_There was something fishy going on and Hermione was sure she knew what!_

_Bidding Harry farewell the girl finally walked back to her quarters with the boy she had not realised she missed until he had kissed her. Sighing inwardly she knew that she could not keep up the way she had been going. It was annoying though, they were so close to the truth it was almost maddening, but Hermione knew that it would all come out soon enough._

_For the time being though she was going to have a shower and crawl into bed with her fiancé. The Gryffindor knew that she would probably be molested in the process, but she didn't mind really. _

_If it was anything like their moment in the library, she would not mind at all. _

_"Granger," The Slytherin spoke reaching out and claiming her hand in his. "Tonight you are mine."_

Hermione smiled.

_Tonight she was his._

_**A/N **__Not as long, but information packed! Oh noes I think we are going to have to see Rita Skeeter! _

_Thanks to mcee87 for proofing : ) : )_

_Review! Review!_


	9. Set In Motion

The Skeeter residence was not what the boy's had envisioned. It was a lovely apartment with expensive furnishings and ornaments. There was a lot of clutter, but that was to be expected from a journalist. When he was a child Draco's mother had told him that people who write in the paper were a lot like bower birds, stealing the words out of people's mouths and posting them on a page. He could see that Skeeter horded words as well as useless junk. The blond Slytherin thought his mother was a wise woman.

Walking quietly in a single file down the hall way Draco couldn't help but see the comical side of the situation. Never in a MILLION years did he think that he would find himself on one of Potter's famous escapades, especially not as a willing participant. Yet, here he was!

"What exactly are we looking for?" The annoying voice sounded from behind him.

Draco did not bother to look at the boy, "You heard what Granger said Weasley. Anything on that Jonathon Skeeter fellow." He did not know how Hermione put up with him for so many years, he could have sworn the red head had asked the same question three times!

"Ron, just follow my lead, yer?" Potter said from the front of the line.

Ron grumbled in agreement.

Draco smirked. He guessed that was how she did it.

Very cunning of Granger to let Potter pick up the slack. He would have done the same.

Reaching a 'T' in the hallway they stopped.

Turning to Draco, Harry pondered for a moment looking at the apartment blueprints in his hand.

"Okay, Malfoy you take the office and we will take the library." Harry nodded happy with his solution.

"What ever floats your boat Potter." The blond replied in a bored tone.

They separated one going right, the other left.

Draco could hear Weasley complaining about the 'dirty Slytherin'. His patented smirk turned into a grin. He had realised something in the past few hours, something he was planning on exploiting as much as possible. Weasley was jealous! Jealous that he was not with the crazy brunette and HE, Draco Malfoy was.

The boy whistled cheerily to himself. Breaking into someone's house had never been this fun.

Xxxxxxxxxx

The gardens of Malfoy Manor were absolutely astounding. Hermione wondered why she had not spent any time out there before. Setting her mind to the task at hand the girl plastered on the biggest fake smile she could muster.

Placing a small glass jar in the middle of the table, the girl smirked.

Hermione loved leverage.

"Has a wedding date been set?" Rita asked, eyeing the jar warily.

"It will be held mid way through next year." Narcissa replied, "We wouldn't want a wedding in the snow." She chuckled socially.

Hermione loved how Narcissa could change into a social tigress so quickly. The girl supposed that after twenty years or so of needing to 'turn it on' that even she would pick it up.

Currently the three women sat in the gardens sipping tea and talking weddings.

Rita thought she was getting the exclusive 'Malfoy, Granger Alliance' article free of charge. Hermione and Narcissa knew differently. It was very Slytherin of her really, orchestrating a break in of the woman's home while she interviewed them. The plan could not be going any better.

She just hoped that everything was fine on Harry's end.

_Flash Back_

Hermione slid out of the shower. Grabbing her towel she dried off lazily. Leaning forward she wrapped the towel around her head in a turban.

Her spirits had been on a high ever since leaving the library a couple of days before. It had taken awhile but the girl felt that her plan was coming into place quite nicely. Now she just needed the help of Harry and Ron.

Looking down at where her clothes should be, the girl sighed. "Bugger, must be outside." She mumbled to herself.

Turning to the hamper she picked up Draco's school shirt that was lying atop it. Slipping it on Hermione breathed in. It smelt like him, maybe she would keep this shirt. Slipping on her underwear the girl took the towel off her head and ruffled her hair a little.

That would do.

Opening the bathroom door she walked out into the main area, humming softly. Walking over to the kitchenette she bent down to the small fridge and chose her drink of choice.

"Draco," She said searching the fridge for something to snack on. "Did you eat my muggle food?" She asked.

There was no reply. Standing the Gryffindor stretched high reaching for the cupboard where the glasses were kept.

"You aren't grumpy with me are you?" Her back was still turned, "No snide comment about my bum?" She asked. "Oh well more power to you. I must say that your bum is amazing." She giggled, "But maybe you are just rubbing off on me."

She began to turn, "Which is almost as fun as rubbi…" she trailed off eyes growing wide.

Sitting in the two arm chairs were her two best friends. Their faces had grown very red, their eyes looking in any direction but at her. Draco sat on the bed, he looked VERY smug and VERY proud of himself. She found that she hated him.

"Draco! Why didn't you tell me to stop you slimy git!" Hermione scolded rushing over to the closet and pulling on some shorts.

"It was so much fun watching your arse sway about all uncovered. I love you in my clothes." He continued to smirk. "Then hearing you talk about my bum that way. Miss Granger you could make a man positively savage." He was playing and she knew.

"Shut it Malfoy." She glared with all her might. "I will never be speaking about you or you bum ever again!"

Walking over to her two friends she took a seat between them.

Exhaling deeply, Hermione slowly began to speak.

"I'm sure we can all forget about that moment." She heard Draco scoff behind her. Oooh! She wanted to throw something at him!

Sighing, she tried once more.

"Now this is the game plan…"

_End Flash Back_

Taking a sip of her drink she smiled, thinking about it. It was really quite funny. Realising that Skeeter was talking to her Hermione snapped out of her fantasy, turning her attention back to the conversation. They began chatting about fabrics. The girl hoped all of the questions would be this simple. She doubted it though. Rita Skeeter loved a good scandal.

The interview was painfully long and in depth. Hermione prayed that it was worth it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The door to the Skeeter house clicked shut.  
Their task was completed with only some minor complications.

"That went rather well." Harry commented as they stood on the foot path.

"Well?" Draco was amazed at the boy's positivity. "You think that went well Potter? Weasley knocked down an entire bookcase! We had to replace all the books!"

"By magic." The boy who lived reasoned.

"This is the reason I'm not friends with you two." Draco glared at the dunder heads before him.

"I thought it was because you're head was so far up your arse you can't see anything." Ron countered.

"That is just lovely. Coming from someone who can't remember anything he is told." Draco despised this idiot worse than the other. "I'm surprised Potter hasn't dumped you years ago Weasley. Maybe you should find a new hero to follow around...Longbottom perhaps?" Draco sneered at the incompetent boy.

Shaking his head angrily the Slytherin muttered something about brainless Gryffindor's and that he would see them at Hogwarts. Then he apparated away.

Ron turned to Harry, a puzzled look over his pale face.

"Harry, I don't get it." The boy admitted. "Why does he want me to follow Neville around? I have you."

Harry held back a chuckle. Shaking his head he patted his friend on the shoulder.

"Yeah mate, you've got me." He continued to chuckle softly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The night was almost over and the library was all but empty, save three Gryffindor's and one Slytherin. In years passed this occurrence would have seemed preposterous but to them it was starting to feel like any other day.

The four had met there after their escapades that day. The boys could present their findings to Hermione and then they could get to work. One puzzle piece at a time.

Currently, Ron was sleeping in Hermione's usual arm chair. He was snoring softly.

Hermione was poring herself over a book they had found for her at Skeeter's house while Draco tried to feel her up. The girl would push him away every couple of minutes, laughing as she did so.

"Draco!" Hermione shrieked jumping out of her seat.

He followed her, grabbing her waist he continue to tickle her mercilessly.

"Please." She begged him, giggling at his ministrations.

Releasing her from the torture the Slytherin smirked. He loved winning.

"Granger, I do believe that you owe me something." He stated his tone matter of fact. "I won. You are ticklish. Even Weasley can see an anti sensitivity charm a mile away."

Hermione doubted that but she gave him what he wanted.

Leaning close she gave him a solid kiss on the lips. Draco put his hands on her waist holding her there.

"We have to work now Malfoy. You haven't told me what you have found." She scolded, though she did not pull away.

Draco sighed, "Then can we go home." His eye brows wiggled suggestively at the word 'home'.

The girl looked over at him, agreeing she led him back to their seats. Sitting she held his hand as they read.

Harry Potter looked on inquisitively. He had never seen his old friend act this way before. Hermione Granger was often a closed book. The boy who lived was beginning to see the effect the rival Slytherin was having on her. She was less serious and smiled a lot more.

There had also been a notable change in Malfoy. He was still the same prat he was before but now his snide remarks didn't seem to be as biting. Harry would not tell him this for fear it would change back, but Draco Malfoy was starting to become a human being.

The two intellectuals complimented each other nicely. Harry could see the similarities that they shared. Both were smart and attractive, they were both witty and came out with some pretty funny jokes…Even if they were at his expense.

As much as Harry hated to admit it before, Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy were kindred spirits.

It was definitely as strange turn of events.

Zoning in, the boy who lived listened to his friends talking.

It was time to get down to business before they all fell asleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"So we have a memoir of Jonathon Skeeter." Hermione placed the item on the table. "A letter matching the writing style of the memoir written only four weeks ago sent to Rita Skeeter." She put it atop the book. "And a random address found in the same draw as the letter. Is that correct?" The girl looked up at the two boys who were awake.

They both nodded.

"I think that the address is Jonathon's." Draco admitted. "I think he isn't really dead." His theory would be far fetched if it were not the golden trio he was talking to.

"I agree." Harry piped up. "The writing is the biggest clue, there would be no reason for someone to copy his handwriting would there?"

"Unless they knew." Hermione reason.

"They couldn't possibly know Granger. We are the only ones who are aware and my mother. She wouldn't tell anyone." Draco picked up the scrap of paper looking at it intently.

Hermione nodded. What both boys said made sense, she just didn't want to get her hopes up just in case.

"Okay, so what if we are right?" Hermione read the letter one last time - No clues as to who is was from.

"What do you think Hermione?" Harry's face lit up. "What would we normally do in a situation like this?" He looked amused.

"We would go in guns a blazing?" She questioned.

Harry nodded.

Draco thought to himself, 'What in Merlin's name is a gun and why is it blazing?'

"I suppose we could do that." Hermione nodded to her friend. "We could go to the address and if he doesn't live there, no big loss. If he does we might get some answers."

The girl's face grew into a giant smile. She was very happy with the out come of the day.

xxxxx

It was decided finally that they would visit Jonathon on the next scheduled outing for the school. Hermione and Draco would go out in the public and knock on his door. Harry and Ron would go through the back wearing the invisibility cloak. Then they could get what they came for.

Hermione was so happy that she looked like she was going to burst. Everything was coming into place so perfectly.

They all hoped that this lead would not turn cold.

That night when Hermione slept, she consciously let Draco cuddle her for the first time. She lay with her head on his chest breathing evenly. The Slytherin had never let a girl sleep with him like this, it felt incredibly intimate.

Their relationship had moved forward.

Draco did not know where they were now, but he found that he liked the time they were having.

Draco Malfoy liked being with Hermione Granger.


	10. The Malfoy Whisperer

**The Malfoy Whisperer**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter or Its characters. Only my plot line. **

Chatter filled the Great Hall cheerily as students filled their stomachs for the day ahead. Breakfast time was always a boisterous affair at Hogwarts - the gossip from the night before slipping from people's lips, the howlers screaming as students opened them and the loud atmosphere created by many people talking at once. Meal time certainly was not a boring affair.

Staring down at his eggy bread, the Weasley boy sighed. There was something wrong with him! He had only eaten four pieces of his favourite toast and found that his body would not let him eat anymore. He was going to become anorexic!

Looking up from his plate he watched his two best friends talk about the horrible potions lesson they were going to have to endure that day. Glaring sideways at the girl beside him, Ron returned to his toast determined to finish it.

He wondered if Hermione even new she was being a traitor. He had asked Harry the night before and did NOT get the answer he wanted. That git had even brainwashed his closest friend! Harry said that she was not being a traitor and that 'Draco' was good for her. How on Merlin's green earth was that slimy git _good_ for her!

Stabbing his toast roughly the boy thought back to the night in the library. After Harry had woken him up and filled him in on the plan he had seen it his duty to fib to Harry about a stomach ache and follow Hermione and the future death eater. It helped that he still had Harry's cloak from their activities that day.

_Flash Back_

_Ron walked silently down the corridor. He had been tailing Hermione and Malfoy for awhile now. The red head cringed as he listened to their idle chatter. How could they talk so easily?_

_Slowing his pace to match theirs Ron watched as Hermione giggled and pulled the blonde into an alcove to the side of the hallway. His mouth felt as if it were going to hit the floor. Hermione knew that this alcove was used for 'nefarious' activities, why was she taking Malfoy in there? Ron frowned. Maybe they were just talking? _

_Exhaling softly the boy snuck forward, he hoped that he would not find anything disagreeable. _

_Peeking his head around the corner of the alcove his eyes bulged. Stifling a gasp the red head stumbled back wards. That was definitely disagreeable!_

_Eyes narrowing the boy stepped forward once more. Preparing himself, Ron poked his head around once more._

_He could hear heavy breathing and the sound of lips smacking. It was gross! Hermione had pushed Malfoy up against the stone wall where they were currently tongue wrestling. _

_Malfoy obviously felt he needed to get the upper hand because he walked forward swiftly taking the girl with him. She was the one pressed against the wall now and as far as Ron could tell, she liked it._

_Realising that the two lovers could not be a foot away Ron pulled back a little. His eyes were glued to the pair before him._

_Malfoy picked Hermione up easily letting her wrap her legs around him. He pressed her firmly against the wall grinding into her. _

_Oh Merlin, were they going to do 'it'?_

_Kissing down the girl's neck Malfoy let his hand sneak down to unbutton her shirt quickly. His fingers were skilful._

_Ron didn't know how to do that. The boy frowned._

_Pushing her shirt back Malfoy growled, zoning in on the exposed flesh. Ron continued to stare with envy as the blond Slytherin devoured Hermione's chest._

"_Draco." She whispered breathily._

"_Mhm?" The boy responded from in between her perfect globes._

"_I need more." The girl groaned._

_With a flick of his wand Hermione's bra disappeared. _

_Ron felt his pants constrict, he had never thought of Hermione like this. _

_The girl moaned softly when Malfoy's hands cupped her breasts. She pushed her body forward asking for more._

_Obliging Malfoy kissed the soft skin of her breast, nipping and sucking along the way. Reaching her hardened nipple, he sighed happily before taking it greedily into his mouth.  
Hermione mewled against him. _

_The red head flushed. He was going to need a big old wank when he got back to the tower! Reaching down he squeezed his pants softly to relieve some pressure. _

_He saw the Slytherin's hand snake down to where they seemed to be joined. He watched as Hermione jolted, Ron wished he could be touching her there._

_Her moans began to grow more frantic as she wiggled against the boy. It was obvious to Ron now that Malfoy was fingering her. Hermione seemed to think he was doing a great job._

_Ron wondered if he could be good at that._

_Just when the Weasley boy thought it could not get any raunchier Malfoy unlatched his mouth off her right breast earning a groan of displeasure from Hermione. He soothed her with his mouth, tangling their tongues together. The blonde was pumping his fingers in and out of her now, the pace was steady. _

_Ron could see that she was heating up. He wondered if this was what it was like to watch a girl orgasm. _

_The Slytherin placed one hand on her stomach holding her firm against the wall. Pulling his fingers out of her, he licked them clean. Then the boy manoeuvred downwards so he was on his knees, her legs over his shoulders. _

_Ron could not believe Malfoy was going to do THAT. Hearing a 'rip' the red head saw her torn knickers get thrown to the floor. _

_He watched as Mafloy devoured her greedily._

_Oh Merlin! He was enjoying watching Malfoy give his girl friend head. Pushing his hand below the waist band of his pants, Ron sought out his erection. They could not see him. _

_Hermione writhed and bucked against the blond, giving him encouragement and praise. Her fingers wrapped tightly around his now messy hair, she pulled him closer. The boy obliged. _

_Ron could hear Malfoy slurping and sucking. It was not a quiet affair. _

_Finally Hermione bucked forward violently releasing a moan that could be heard two hallways away. _

_She slumped backwards breathing heavily. _

_Malfoy placed her firmly on the ground standing up. He wiped his face with his sleeve. _

"_That was delicious Granger." He smirked._

_The girl was speechless. She leaned forward and kissed him, she obviously did not care that he tasted of her. _

_She pulled back a grin plastered on her face._

"_That was my first orgasm." She admitted happily._

"_Are you mad at me?" Malfoy asked. "I should have asked permission but I have wanted to do that for so long." Their foreheads rested against the others._

"_No I'm not mad. I was a willing participant." She smiled, "Just because I'm not ready to have sex Draco doesn't mean that I'm not ready to do other things."_

_Moving away from the blonde she picked up her bra. _

_Fixing herself up Hermione turned to the blond._

"Draco, is that what it is like for you when someone goes down there?" It was so innocent. 

_Malfoy nodded, "You don't have to do anything you don't want to Hermione." He smiled._

"_But you didn't get anything." She reasoned._

"_I'm sure you will give me something soon enough." He replied softly._

_Holding out her hand for him Hermione spoke one last time._

"_I want to do that for you." She said shyly. "Will you teach me?" _

_Malfoy only nodded._

_Looking downwards Ron swore to himself. _

_He had come in his pants. _

_End Flash Back_

Ron looked at Hermione and then down at his toast. He could not believe he had seen her like that. He was surprised he could even look at her.

The Weasley boy sighed watching as Malfoy winked at the Gryffindor girl. She flushed looking away.

At least Ron knew why Malfoy was so god damned smug all the time.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Potions class had been an absolute bore! Hermione was sure she was going to fall asleep.

Snape had walked in, put some notes on the board and told them to complete the potion. He did not ask any questions, nor did he share any history, just told them to 'get to it'. Hermione of course, was already finished.

Looking down at the spare piece of parchment in front of her, the girl decided it would be a good time to compose a reply to Narcissa's letter. Hermione had received an owl that morning from the woman asking if two weeks from now would be suitable to go see her dress maker. The wedding was looming forward at an alarming rate. The Gryffindor could not wrap her head around it.

Dipping her quill in her ink pot, Hermione began to write in her usual elegant scrawl.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

_Dear Narcissa,_

_The school year is progressing well. Thank you for asking. How are you social commitments?_

_Draco and I have settled into our new quarters and are getting along quite famously. Draco is becoming more agreeable by the day and I feel that he is beginning to grow as a person._

_I have attached a photo for you of the two of us taken on the first Hogsmeade visit of the year. I thought it would be nice to get a photo of Draco smiling. _

_The dates you have selected to see your dressmaker suit me just fine. Draco and I should be home at that time as I believe Hogwarts will be having a small recess. _

_How is Lucius? Did his proposal to the board go well? I looked his ideas over before we left for the school year and must say that your husband has a remarkable talent for business presentations. _

_Did he receive the birthday gift? I recalled that he enjoyed Wordsworth, so I hope the first edition was sufficient. It was my grandfather's. _

_Thank you for your help with Rita, I think that we are very close to some answers. I will inform you when I am sure. _

_Hoping all is well,_

_Sincerely,_

_Hermione Granger_

_Ps. Draco says hello. _

Narcissa smiled placing the letter on the side table. Hermione was a sweet girl.

Draco always took so long to respond to her letters, this young woman however, was very prompt. It pleased the older Malfoy to no end, knowing that her soon to be daughter in law was the best student at Hogwarts. It pleased her even more knowing that Draco was second only to her. They would breed very intelligent heirs.

Looking down at the photo in her dainty hands, Narcissa smiled softly. The moving characters of Draco and Hermione stood side by side arms wrapped around each other, they were smiling broadly as if someone had told an amazing joke – then the photo Draco kissed the photo Hermione on the forehead. It was a sight to behold.

Letting her stare travel upwards to the photographs upon the mantle, Narcissa noted that her son did not smile in any of them. Although the photos were magical, he did not move, just stared, sneering once and awhile. Where had that boy gone?

Going back to the new picture the woman decided that she liked this one much more.

Thinking about Hermione's question, Narcissa felt happy.

Lucius had adored his birthday present. It was very much a case of 'what do you get a man that has everything'. Narcissa bought him a Quidditch team and Hermione had given his a first edition heirloom. The older woman did not mind that her gift had been trumped.  
Seeing the look on her husband's face when he opened the first pages, sniffing the old parchment as if it were perfume, his eyes alight with wonder, was enough. It was something she had not witnessed in a very long time.

Narcissa was very happy with her husband's development since the recent 'family change'. It seemed that he had become more open and easier to live with. She wondered if it was because Hermione was so much like Henry in personality. Hermione's biological father was handsome and an intellectual. He had a thirst for knowledge that could not be quenched. Narcissa remembered in school how Lucius would joke about Henry spending all his days in the library. He called him the 'bookworm' but their deceased friend did not seem to mind. He relished the nickname.

Smiling sadly to herself, Narcissa closed her eyes. Yes it was certainly Hermione's doing. After the death of the late Abraxas Malfoy, Lucius had been lost. Nothing could bring him back - he boozed and partied like a child. She suspected some escorts but knew that at the time her husband was unstable, she would always love him very much. In the end Henry had sat him down for good long chat, half an hour later Lucius was as good as new again. He was cheerful and loving, it seemed that Henry was the 'Malfoy whisperer'…then, he died.

Henry's death took a toll on Lucius harder than his father's had. Parties were not enough anymore. He searched out Henry's killer but was not successful. He turned back to the darkness for help and got lost in it. He ventured into lands that were beyond dangerous. Narcissa at the time had only hoped that he would survive. She thought that once he had found vengeance for his kindred Lucius would come back, but it was too late. He had become the Dark Lord's lackey.

Narcissa knew that it was no longer about avenging his lost friend, it was about something else completely.

The darkness had stolen him from her.

The blond Malfoy had lost her best girlfriend, her niece and her husband in one short month.

No one knew how hard that time was for her.

If she had not had Draco, the woman feared that she may have done something rash.

They had all changed a lot since that time.

Picking up her glass, it magically filled with a honey coloured liquid. Narcissa loved her wine, she was not an alcoholic but she did have a taste for the sweeter things in life.

Letting her mind wander once more the woman pondered, could Hermione be a 'Malfoy Whisperer'?

It certainly seemed that she had tamed Draco and Lucius was becoming himself more and more every day. It seemed the young girl had a talent that she did not know of.

Narcissa was thankful that the Dark Lord was weak for the time being. She hoped that Hermione could sway Lucius before the time came that he would have to attend the evil wizard. If the small girl could stop the older Malfoy from going, it would be a miracle. It she was a 'Malfoy Whisperer' the task could be possible.

The woman sat alone deep in thought.

How could she get Hermione to reach out to Lucius without her knowing?

Or should she trust the small woman with her thoughts, Hermione had proved that she could keep a secret.

Narcissa decided that the Gryffindor witch would be a worthy ally.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione was exhausted. Who knew that not having sex could be this fun?

She sighed happily into the pillow burying herself further beneath the soft covers. Draco would be back soon with some food and they could soon get to sleep.

They had tried to earlier but hormones had gotten the better of them.

She didn't mind. Draco was very skilful, his hands were lovely and soft (probably because he hadn't had to do a days work in his life!) but still large and manly, he was effeminate in the best way possible. Somehow she knew that he would not like hearing that.

Giggling to herself, the young woman made a choice.

Next time she would get Draco to teach her.

She was sick of being at his mercy.

It was her turn.

**A/N **Okay. I am uploading double chapters since I won't be updating over the weekend :)

Please review both chapters if you would normally.

If I had a review everyone put a story alert on my fanfiction - I would have a lot of mother fucking reviews! xP

So please,

Do just that!

Review!


	11. Interlude, Some Gryffindor Tower Fun

**INTERLUDE. RON'S BIG FAT MOUTH.**

**A/N **So this chapter is just a big of fun. Ron accidentally let's slip a little something he witnessed. Answers will be coming next chapter!

The Gryffindor common room was alight with cheer, the room was filled with chatter and friendly companionship. Hermione had decided that it was time to have some fun. She needed a break from her Sectarians business.

The room was scattered with Gryffindor's of all ages, in the middle of all the commotion sat the Golden Trio and their very close friends.

"Check mate! You lose again Ronald, drink up!" Hermione was well on her way to being sloshed.

"It's not fair Mione. You always win everything." Ron whined sculling down the alcohol.

"Well it's your fault. You should have played Harry." She replied, sipping her drink.

"I have had enough of this brain game stuff!" Ginny barged in picking up the chess set, with a flick of her wand the set disappeared. "Let's get into the good stuff!"

"Ginny I think you are drunk." Hermione reasoned.

"Obviously! That is exactly why we should have some fun." The red head poked her curly haired friend in the shoulder. "I want some dirt on you girly."

"Dirt on me?" Hermione was confused.

"Okay Mione. Truth or Dare." Ginny continued.

Hermione thought for a moment but did not get to reply.

"Truth! Okay." The drunk girl cut in.

"Gin I didn't even get to –" Hermione sighed, it was no use.

"Is Malfoy an amazing snog?" The girl was too close for comfort.

"Ginny you're a lesbian." Hermione countered.

Ron made a noise of protest at her response but stayed quiet nonetheless.

"I want to know too!" Parvati exclaimed clambering over the throng of students, taking a seat beside Harry. It was obvious that she had a tiny little crush on the boy.

Hermione blushed looking down at her hands. How embarrassing.

"Well…he is…it is…really good." She flushed refusing to look up.

"Gross!" Ron exclaimed making retching sounds.

"Shut up Ron!" The girl's exclaimed in unison. It was strange.

"Don't look so embarrassed. I bet he is a brilliant shag." Lavender piped up, sighing in thought.

Hermione didn't like it.

"I…wouldn't know." She finished, she took a sip of her drink ignoring the noises her friends were making.

"How could you not be shagging him? It sure looked like you were." Ron exclaimed, clamping his hand over his mouth quickly. His eyes grew wide.

Hermione looked up sharply, "What's that supposed to mean Ronald?" Her eyes grew suspicious.

"Nothing." The boy said waving his hands in front of his face.

"I don't think it's nothing. What do you mean 'it sure looked like it'?" Her brows furrowed even more.

Harry watched the two with an amused look on his face. Ron had told him what happened and he thought that it was a bit of an invasion of privacy, but it was what Ron needed to see that Hermione was never going to be his. It was a wake up call, a very voyeuristic one.

"I saw you with him okay!" Ron yelped, readying himself for a fight.

"WHAT!" Hermione stood, she was absolutely furious.

"I was walking past and I kinda heard some noises and thought it would be funny if I busted a few fourth years for making out…but it was you and Malfoy. He was…giving you head." Ron half lied, he did not need Hermione to know that he had wanked over her and Malfoy only inches away.

Hermione felt her entire core go numb. He had seen that? She was absolutely mortified.

Sitting down her mouth opened and closed like a fish, she did not know what to say. She didn't even know what to think.

"The two of you just looked very…comfortable with each other. I assumed that you were having sex…I'm sorry for prying." Ron said to his gaping friend.

"I just don't know what to say." Hermione admitted.

Everyone sat quietly watching the two friends. What was going to happen? Did Hermione really let Malfoy do that?

"So you saw us and just didn't say anything?" She was confused.

"I was going to but…I was embarrassed." He looked scared.

"Embarrassed? You are embarrassed! How do you think I feel?" The girl glared furiously.

"I'd feel fucking awesome." Ginny admitted. "I bet his tongue is magical. Is it?"

Hermione blanched, "I don't know. Why don't you ask Ronald?" She finished angrily.

Ginny turned to Ron expectantly.

"Uh..Um…It sure looked like it." He told her meekly.

"I knew it!" The Weasley girl jumped, she was way too excited. "I'm so happy for you Herms."

"That's funny…I'm not." Hermione told her.

There was a knock at the portrait. Who could it be?

Rushing over to the door, Ginny opened it.

Seeing who it was, her face turned into a massive grin.

"MALFOY!" She exclaimed, "Come in. We were just talking about you!"

Draco looked confused, "Um. I was just…Coming to pick Granger up."

"Don't be silly. Come in!" She took hold of his upper arm and pulled him inside.

"Look who I found." The girl said letting go of the blond.

"Uh. Hello Gryffindor's." Draco greeted experimentally.

"Malfoy. What's up?" Ron said quickly motioning for him to sit next to Hermione. Something was definitely up.

"Okay." The Slytherin said warily.

He took a seat next to Hermione noting the look on her face.

"Granger, what's wrong?" He asked placing a hand on her thigh.

She didn't answer him.

"Ron caught you giving Hermione head and he accidentally told everyone." Harry explained as if it were nothing.

"Ahh." Malfoy said in understanding. He turned to his woman pulling her closer. "It's okay Granger. Nothing to be embarrassed about."

He kissed the side of her face.

The girls swooned.

Hermione looked like she thought differently. Draco did not push her.

"Come on." He said standing up, he took hold of her hand bringing her up to meet him. "Home." He stated.

The girl nodded following him obediently. She was so mortified!

"Hermione will talk to you all about this little 'thing' tomorrow." Hermione glared at him. "Or not."

They exited the common room swiftly heading for their room.

"It's okay Granger. When we get home we can crawl into bed and I will remind you just how fun my mouth really is." Draco husked in her ear.

"Shut up Malfoy." Hermione's face brightened a little, he was unbelievable.

Maybe it wasn't a bad thing…everything was going to get serious soon enough.

Wrapping her arm around Malfoy's waist they continued to walk, maybe she could even teach him a thing or two.

**A/N **Read and Review dammit!


	12. The Real Truth, Answers

"Draco, No!" Hermione screamed as she watched the young Slytherin flying across the room. He hit the wall hard sliding down to the ground. The older man stood across the room, glaring dangerously at the boy. His eyes held murder.

Where were Harry and Ron?

What was happening?

The man muttered something and the girl watched as a beam of sharp light emitted from his wand.

It was headed straight for her beloved.

Xxxxxxx

_2 Hours Earlier _

The atmosphere inside the Malfoy town car was grim. No one was certain what would become of them once they reached their destination.

It was a troubling thought.

Hermione sighed loudly, earning herself looks from three different pairs of eyes. She felt like she was walking on egg shells.

The girl was not sure why, but she was not afraid of meeting with Jonathon. There was no certainty that he would even be there.

Looking over at Harry and Ron, the girl smiled. She knew that they would go on any crazy adventure no matter what the danger, it was what brought them together in the first place.

Draco was another matter entirely. Hermione was sure that Draco would do anything for her, she knew that he would not admit that he was so loyal…but she knew.

Resting her head against the blonde's shoulder, she closed her eyes.

The plan was simple she would go and knock on the front door with Draco and the other two would look for another way in. Of course they would have the invisibility cloak, it was the best way in case she needed back up.

Hermione's infamous book bag lay beside her on the seat. Today it held her family history, the article and the Skeeter book. Everything she would need to convince Jonathon to give her the answers she craved.

The plan certainly wasn't perfect, but even so the Gryffindor hoped for the best.

They would be there soon enough.

Xxxxxxxxx

Reaching the house was easier than they thought it would be. Hermione had expected some kind of wards or concealing charm.

Instead they found nothing - Just a large house in the middle of no where. It was aged and looked very unkempt. If someone did live in the house, they did not venture outside.

"Ready?" She asked, turning towards her friends.

"As we will ever be." Harry nodded pulling out the cloak and placing it over his head. He pushed it up letting the red head climb under. Ron looked very pale.

"Good luck." Hermione told what seemed to be thin air.

"You are wonderful Hermione." Draco told her giving her a quick kiss. "Now let's corner this bitch."

The girl smiled at his words, thankful that he was able to joke.

Taking his hand in hers, they walked up the long drive way at an even pace, slowing only when the house got very close. Coming to a halt the two teens inhaled deeply before climbing each of the front steps.

With a shaky hand, Hermione reached out and knocked on the door.

"Hello?" The girl called into the empty front room.

The door had not been latched, this man needed better security.

Venturing into the house warily the two began to snoop around.

If Jonathon was here he did not want anyone to know.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Draco had left Hermione's side in search of the missing man, or something to say where he had gone.

Figuring that he had struck gold in Rita's office maybe it would be the same here, the boy continued forward. He wasn't going to let Hermione down.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"Hello, Jonathon?" Hermione continued to call. She did not want him to think she was an intruder come to steal all his belongings.

That would be the fastest way to get killed.

Rounding a corner she came to the kitchen. This would prove whether there was life in the house!

Walking swiftly up to the fridge the girl opened the large door.

It was packed with food.

Food that was still in date!

Hermione rejoiced. She needed to find Draco.

Xxxxxxxxxx

The office was much like Rita Skeeter's, clean but very messy.

It was a big bigger and it seemed that the older man was not a fan of witch weekly as his younger relative was. Draco chuckled to himself. That would be a sight – witch weekly all over the walls of an old man's office. He paused, though that would not be too farfetched Jonathon was a journalist after all.

Walking over to the large wooden desk, Draco took a seat in the plush writing chair.

"What to look for?" The boy said to himself.

Opening the top drawer he found a stack of letters, they were all from Rita. There was nothing else there.

The second draw was empty, aside from an aged copper key, the third draw held something interesting.

A pensieve.

Picking the object up very carefully, Draco placed it on the desk. He could only imagine the answers that were held in the tiny swirl of liquid.

He wanted so badly to dive head first into the memories but knew that he would be a dead man if he did not share this information with Hermione.

Standing Draco looked down at the pensive once more.

He could just sense that there was something in there!

Then he felt a sharp pain. The boy looked up as he felt his feet lift off the ground. It was a man.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Draco, No!" Hermione screamed as she watched the young Slytherin flying across the room. He hit the wall hard sliding down to the ground. The older man stood across the room, glaring dangerously at the boy. His eyes held murder.

Where were Harry and Ron?

What was happening?

The man muttered something and the girl watched as a beam of sharp light emitted from his wand.

It was headed straight for her beloved.

Thinking quickly Hermione created a shield over the boy. It was the fastest and clumsiest she had ever made. Thankfully, it was enough.

The man turned slowly looking at the girl. He looked puzzled.

"Why did you do that?" He rasped, it sounded like he had not spoken in years.

"Because…I love him." Hermione was surprised by her answer. It had just slipped out.

"Love is foolish." He told her, she noticed how pale he was. He certainly never went outside.

"You are Jonathon Skeeter." The girl said bravely, holding out her hand.

He did not accept her hand only looked stunned.

"How do you know that name?" He asked shaken.

"Because I am Hermione Granger and my parents were victims of the Sectarians. I have come for answers." She raised her chin higher letting the man know she was not going to back down.

Jonathon moved forward, he was going to pounce on her. The man was absolutely primal!

Preparing to dodge the blow Hermione clamped her eyes shut. Nothing came.

"You right Mione?" Ron's voice had never sounded sweeter.

Opening her eyes Hermione smiled at the sight before her. Harry and Ron were holding the man back easily. Jonathon was obviously weak.

"I'm fine. Thanks for the backup." She said.

"That's why we are here." Harry replied, before turning his attention to Jonathon.

"We have researched too much and searched for too long for you to not give Hermione her answers." He shoved the man roughly over to an arm chair that sat in the corner. Pushing him down, Ron bound his arms and legs to the chair.

Hermione was busy tending to the boy crumpled against the wall. She was thankful he had not been hit with the killing curse.

She was kneeling next to Draco trying to wake him. After a few attempts, Hermione slapped him. Third time was the charm.

"Hermione." He said as he eyes fluttered open.

"I'm here Draco. Are you okay?" She stroked his cheek softly.

The boy nodded his response weakly.

"What spell hit me. I feel absolutely drained." Draco kneeled forward, pulling himself up slowly.

"I'm not sure. You should sit Draco. Save your energy." Hermione told him, leading him over to the desk chair.

He sat letting his eyes rest on Jonathon. Then his face changed. Looking up Draco's face looked like it was glowing.

"I heard what you said." He told her, he was proud.

Hermione was embarrassed. "What did I say?" She looked away.

Draco took hold of her hand, squeezing it gently.

"You said that you love me. Is it true?" He sounded hopeful.

"It's true." She said quietly.

"We can talk about it later." He told her, "But just know, it's reciprocated."

Hermione blushed and nodded.

Trust Draco to sound so formal in a declaration of love. She shook her head turning her attention back to the man.

"Why did you attack Draco?" She asked flatly.

Jonathon glared, but answered. "He was looking at my pensive."

"What's inside it?" Hermione's stomach turned happily at the news.

"Nothing." He was not willing to speak.

Pulling out a vial, Harry shoved it in front of the man's face. It was veritaserum.

"We can do this the easy way. Or the hard way." He shook the bottle a little.

"It holds secrets about my past. I'm supposed to be dead." He finally replied.

"We know that." Hermione was growing impatient. "You are Jonathon skeeter, note taker of the Sectarians. They wanted you dead, but you didn't die." She paused, "What I want to know is why you didn't."

"Because a man saved me. He killed the leader of the Sectarians and saved my life." Jonathon's eyes raised upwards to look at Draco. "He looked like that boy."

"Draco?" Hermione was confused.

"Look inside the pensive. You will get your answer." He looked defeated and for the first time Hermione could see how old he really was.

"Thank you." She said. Turning toward her beloved, she beckoned him to stand. He obediently did so, taking hold of her hand.

Leaning forward, Hermione felt herself being pulled into the memory. Draco followed soon after.

Xxxxxxxxx

Hermione found herself in a darkened room. She glanced to the side, reaching out for Draco's hand once more. She knew that it was a memory and that she could not get hurt, but it was still scary.

"Granger, look." Draco said softly. He pointed his free hand over to an open door, a light was on.

He led her over to the door, walking through easily. It was obvious that he was not scared in the slightest.

There in the middle of the room stood a cloaked man. His hand was raised, wand pointing dangerously.

Hermione followed the direction the wand was pointed. Her suspicions were confirmed when a younger Jonathon Skeeter came into view.

"Your time is up John." The man said his name so familiarly.

"Go to hell Gabe!" Jonathon spat, his wand was on the floor near 'Gabe's' feet. He was defenceless.

Gabe rose his wand higher, bringing his arm back. "Avada–"

The cloaked figure froze before crumpling soundlessly to the floor. He had been killed.

Jonathon's eyes grew wide. He looked scared and relieved.

"Who are you?" He stammered.

Another figure walked out from the shadows, he stood tall, the hood covered his face completely. His hand reached up taking hold of the hood.

Hermione and Draco gasped as the man revealed himself.

"I am Lucius Malfoy. That man killed someone very dear to me." He stated calmly.

Jonathon stammered his thanks.

"If you don't want them to kill you, I suggest you run." Lucius told him. "Run and don't come back."

With a crack, he was gone.

Xxxxxxxxxx

The memory dissolved around them, Hermione and Draco could feel the ground beneath their feet change. The room returned to normal. The two were shaking heavily.

Harry and Ron looked toward them questioningly.

"Father killed him." Draco finally managed.

Hermione nodded.

"It was Lucius Malfoy. He killed the leader of the Sectarians."

Xxxxxxxx

The room filled with silence. It was unbelievable.

Hermione realised that she had asked the wrong Malfoy for help. Lucius had known all along.

Draco realised that there was more to his father than he was letting on.

It was preposterous.

Lucius Malfoy had slain the evil threat?

Hermione and Draco both knew, it was time to visit Malfoy Manor.

Xxxxxxxxx

Hermione did not know how to feel. She had been searching for a man who had perished years and years ago.

She should be happy that her soon to be father in law killed the man that murdered her parents. After all, it seemed the Lucius cared for her parents very much.

She was jealous that he had a chance to know them.

Looking around the entrance hall, it looked as it always did, large, daunting and very expensive. Hermione remembered how scary it looked the first night she had seen it.

"So this is where you live?" Harry asked looking around with awe.

"Yup." Hermione replied.

"It's massive." Ron couldn't contain his surprise.

"It's alright." Draco said leading the way through the hall, they had wasted enough already.

"Where are we going?" Harry spoke softly.

"To father's study, he should be working there presently." The young Malfoy explained not looking back. Silently, he took Hermione's hand in his. He hoped that his father would cooperate.

Xxxxxxxx

Opening the door to the study, Draco cringed, waiting for a scolding. Nothing came.

"Son." Lucius greeted with a nod, he turned to the young woman. "Hermione, I'm glad you are home." He smiled warmly.

Harry and Ron thought it was most bizarre.

"Hello Lucius." Hermione responded smiling, "Unfortunately, this isn't a social call." She nodded grimly.

The older Malfoy nodded, "I thought as much." His eyes travelled over toward the two strangers. "I see you have brought some friends with you. Potter? Young Weasley?" He questioned.

"Yes sir." Harry piped up. Ron was too scared.

"Please, have a seat." He motioned toward a small couch by a very extensive book case. The two boys followed his lead, so did Draco. Hermione stayed standing.

"Narcissa told you what I was doing." She walked close to the desk, sitting in the chair directly across from the man.

He nodded, closing the book in front of him.

"I suspected that you would try to find answers at some point. You are a very inquisitive being. You are very much like Henry." He smiled sadly.

"You killed the Sectarian man because of my father?" She needed to hear him say it.

"Yes. Your father…he was my closest friend. I am sorry you were not able to avenge your parents Hermione." His words were sincere.

"You knew them first Lucius it was only fair. I just…needed to know."

The man nodded in understanding.

"Henry was the one that took me away from the Dark Lord." Lucius told her, "He was a very special man."

Hermione nodded, pausing briefly before speaking. "Can I ask you how he did it? Brought you back."

"No one has ever asked me that. Many assume that my allegiance is still askew." His eyes rested on Harry as he spoke, "I only have ties to my family now." He looked back to Hermione. "Because of your father."

_Flash Back_

_Lucius Malfoy's hands shook uncontrollably. _

_The letter crumpled slightly under the weight._

_Dear Lucius,_

_I am afraid that what we feared has transpired. I am writing this in haste for I am afraid that I will be next. Henry is dead, he died moments ago in my arms._

_They killed him brutally. The muggle way._

_He told me, before he perished to tell you not to give in to the darkness.  
He had accepted what was going to happen Lucius, as have I. _

_Tonight I will die but I will not let the same fate happen to Hermione._

_I am going to hide her with the muggles until the time is right. I would give her to you if I were not afraid it would endanger everyone._

_She will come looking for you, remember that._

_I am sorry we did not get to say goodbye._

_Tell Narcissa that I love her dearly and when the time comes to show my baby the way._

_I love Draco very much, I'm sorry I can't see him grow._

_Please remember us fondly. _

_Be safe my friend,_

_Yours,_

_Isobelle. _

_Lucius did not know how to react. His oldest and dearest friend was dead._

_A rogue tear slipped down his cheek._

_His tears ceased as soon as the familiar pain in his forearm began to peak. The Dark Lord had called him moments before he received the letter._

_Henry had given him his dying wish._

_Lucius nodded to himself. He would not deny his deceased friend._

_The Malfoy man knew what he had to do. _

_Gripping his wand tightly, he conjured a small jar. It was full of blood. Moving to the apparition point he whisked away._

_Xxxxx_

"_Lucius." The Dark Lord hissed. "You decided to grace us with your presence." _

"_I apologise my lord." Lucius bowed before the throne. He could not see his master underneath the veil but he knew that it was a disgusting sight. _

"_Did you bring it?" The evil man asked. _

"_Yes my lord." He took out the jar and standing placed it beside the potion. _

"_Excellent. Peter! Assist Malfoy." His voice was commanding even though his body was weak._

"_Yes master." The rat man scurried over to the potion. Taking the jar he emptied the contents into the cauldron. _

_With a silent undetectable flick of his wand Lucius made the jar fall to the table. The glass cut Peter harder than it should have but the rat man did not notice. He only noticed all of the blood._

"_No!" The Dark Lord screamed. "Pick it up. I need Potter's blood!" _

_Trying to scoop up the blood Pettigrew deposited as much blood as he could in the bubbling mixture. He stirred it with shaking bleeding hands and let Lucius place the mixture into a vial. _

"_Give this to him." He told the Malfoy._

_Nodding Lucius hurried over to the veil. A wrinkled dead hand darted out from beneath the material snatching the vial from Lucius's hand._

_The Malfoy stood back waiting for the show to begin._

_He heard the evil wizard gulp down the disgusting potion. His breath quickened before a scream emitted from his dead lips. _

_The howling man tried to speak but it was too difficult, he just gurgled._

"_Pettigrew! What have you done?" Lucius demanded to the rat man. "How much of your blood did he digest?"_

"_I don't know." Peter answered. He was scared._

"_You are killing him! Your disgusting rat blood is killing our master!" Lucius raged grabbing the man by his collar. "Go! Fix this." The Malfoy man knew that it was impossible._

"_My lord, are you alive?" Lucius was very careful to stay away from the veil._

"_Barely." The figure whispered, still gurgling. "Kill Pettigrew." _

_Malfoy nodded looking around for the rat man, but he was gone. He had changed forms and fled._

"_I will find him my lord." Lucius apparated away, his plan had been successful. _

_The Dark Lord would never know that the jar was filled with rat blood._

_He would never know that Lucius had poisoned him._

_It would be many years before the evil wizard would be able to speak or move. He had made sure of it._

_End Flash Back_

"Then I went to the Skeeter house and killed Gabe. I had been tracking him for weeks, I knew exactly who he was." Lucius finished.

The group were dumb struck.

Lucius Malfoy was certainly full of surprises.

Xxxxxxx

"So that's it?" Hermione asked her friends. "The Sectarians are dead and Voldemort won't ever be able to rise to real power…all thanks to Lucius Malfoy?" It sounded ridiculous.

"Sure seems to be the case." Harry answered, patting her on the back.

"So, what now?" Ron asked them curiously.

"Well Weasley, I suppose a celebration is in order. We got to the bottom of things and we did it without having to murder someone." Draco piped up. "Father really did us a favour with that part, wasn't too keen on Avada – ing someone."

"A celebration?" Hermione questioned. "That sounds perfect."

The small group held hands as Hermione apparated them out of there. They were going to Hogsmeade, a celebration was definitely in order.


	13. Epilogue

The Malfoy ball room was decorated beautifully. Narcissa Malfoy had outdone herself.

The room was littered with round brilliantly decorated tables, with fine linen and fresh flowers. The dance floor was newly polished and had romantic dimmers above, changing with the mood of the song. The four course meal was too much to ask for, filling the stomachs of even the most robust of guests. It was the perfect engagement party, for the perfect couple.

Hermione and Draco could only imagine what their wedding was going to be like.

It was only five months away, but it seemed like forever. Neither teen could admit how excited they were though it radiated off their faces.

After Lucius had revealed to them everything, Hermione felt a strange sense of closure. She was not angry that the older man had avenged her father. He had a right to after all.

After leaving the manor the four students had enjoyed a drink together to celebrate. They earned a few strange looks but no one cared. Draco was even starting to enjoy Harry's humour, it was very dry like his own. Not that he would admit it. He had also found that Weasley was hilarious…to laugh at. He had always taken enjoyment in making fun of the boy, but Draco had realised that Ron did it enough for himself. The man was a buffoon!

Later that night, within the castle walls Draco told Hermione that he loved her properly. They cuddled and kissed and he told her all of the things he had been afraid to in the past.

Hermione had known before that Draco had a sweet side. Even if it was in a very 'if you tell anyone I will lie' kind of way. She loved him and it was obvious that he loved her.

That night she asked him to make love to her for the first time. He obliged happily.

It was messy, awkward and painful and held more love than Hermione ever thought possible. It had been perfect.

Now they sat at with their friends at the engagement party celebrating the coming union.

At first having Hermione, Draco, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Blaise, Pansy and Theo sitting at the same table had been awkward but it soon faded as the boy's began talking about Quidditch and the girls, the upcoming nuptials. They did not know it but this night would create a bond between the eight teens that would be hard to sever.

After the toasts Hermione and Draco kicked off the dancing. Hermione had requested a muggle song and Draco had been happy to make it happen.

As they waltzed gracefully across the floor Hermione and Draco stared into each other's eyes lovingly.

Narcissa watched on, she had never been more happy.

It was clear that this union was going to be successful.

The Malfoy family had never welcomed someone so openly.

FIN

**A/N **Done! I know, it's sad! However, the sequel is well on its way. I just felt that to continue on after having found out everything would seem messy.

Don't worry I will be uploading it as quickly as this one : )

Please Read and Review!

Let me know if there is anything you want to see in the sequel!

Working on the plot line now!

Review Review Review!


	14. Info on the Sequel!

A/N

Hello readers :)

I am just writing a quick an to let you all know that I am back from holidays and ready to get the pen rolling!

I will be starting with editing my story 'Flash Backs Mean Nothing' a darker Hermione fiction. However, I will be working on the sequel to 'The Truth' in the process.

I do not want to rush the second part of The Truth and cheapen the first part in the process so updates may be slower but definately coming!

Thanks for your patients everyone!

MerinxD


End file.
